In Love and War
by RogueSenshi
Summary: When Hermione is punished by having to share a common room and bathroom with Malfoy she thinks it will be the worst year ever, but it just may turn out to be the best thing that has ever happend to her.
1. Punishment

It all started when Hermione did the most stupid thing she could...pay attention to Malfoy and his stupid remarks. He hooked, lined, and sunk her! If only she had kept walking...BUT NO! She just had to let him get a rise out of her and now she is stuck with him for the rest of the year, by Dumbledore's orders. Maybe you should go back and get a better explanation.

Flashback

"So Hermione, you understood that potions lesson, right?" Harry asked as the Dream Team walks down the corridor.

"Yes, Harry it was very simple! I can't believe it took Snape a whole double potions class to teach it," Hermione replied.

"Well then you are gonna let us see your notes, right?" Ron asked before Harry could.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at them. They knew her notes were open territories for them. It was then she heard Malfoy walking behind the; he has this certain way of walking so you always know when it is him...only Hermione has ever noticed this. Soon after he began his talking.

"AWW, how sweet Hermione is keeping her boy toys from failing. Too bad they aren't smart enough to do it on their own. Tsk, tsk, tsk," he stated dramatically.

He has taken to calling her Hermione since he found out it bugged the hell out of her; unlike Granger and Mudblood which did not effect her at all.

"Well it beats getting good grades because Daddy pays for them so that makes us better than you!" Harry insulted back and then to Hermione says, "Ron and I have to go Hermione, see ya later!"

They have Divinations right now while Hermione has Arithmancy. As well Malfoy's entire group go in the same direction and she is left to walk to Arithmancy with Malfoy behind her.

Why did he have to have this class with me? I just know he is going to try and get a rise out of me!

"You know Mione, you don't mind if I call you Mione do you?" he asks after my very visible shudder at the use of my nickname. "You should not give them so much for the little they give you, I mean you must really like them bending you over tables and fu..."

He does not have the chance to finish that sentence because Hermione turned and slapped him, HARD! He nearly hits the floor and when he stands back up he has a glare on his face as well as a huge read mark on his cheek. However, before either of them could speak a voice booms at us from the end of the corridor.

He just had to get me in trouble!

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. This is hardly proper behavior for the Head Boy and Girl. My office NOW." Dumbledore states, barely raising his voice.

Both of them hung their heads as they followed him up the staircase. Both immediately sat when they entered the office.

Dumbledore began, "I don't know what to do with you two. You utterly refuse to get along. You won't even be civil to one another! You leave me no choice. From now till the end of the year you two will have your own dorm rooms with adjoining common room and bathroom to share! You will only be allowed in your old common rooms on official Heads business, is that understood?" They both shook their heads yes.

They both stayed quiet as Dumbledore walked them to their new rooms. All of their stuff had already been put in there and Dumbledore gave them a quick tour and left. By now Arithmancy was over so both went into their respective rooms and that was where they were now. Hermione was sitting on her bed reading. She could hear Malfoy moving around in the common room, cursing to himself. She just knew this would be the longest year of her life.


	2. Start of a War

Hey all! Thanks for the great reviews. All the praise put me in a writing mood so here si the next chapter. Hope you like it. Anything surrounded by ' is thought.

'Can you believe this? I am stuck with Herm...Granger for the rest of the year! God I am even thinking of her as Hermione now...oh well it bugs the hell out of her. Bet I could get a rise out of her if I tried.'

With that in mind Draco walked out into the common room and began yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs. He knew Hermione was most likely studying in her room and he would love nothing more then to piss her off right then. Sure getting a rise out of her could hurt at times but it was worth it just to know that he had gotten under the skin of the most level headed and collected student at Hogwarts. To Draco's delight Hermione came out a few minutes later.

"DO YOU MIND!? I am trying to study! You may have your grades paid for but the rest of us have to study, so KNOCK IT OFF!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

Calmly, by smugly Draco replied, "Nope I don't mind at all Mione, you go ahead and study, I will just carry on with what I was doing."

"Ugh, you are such an egotistical jac...Oh never mind!" Hermione yells as she walks back into her room.

Had Hermione turned around she would have noticed the self satisfied smirk on Draco's face.

'Damn! I almost go the girl to cuss! The most innocent and well-behaved student in Hogwarts almost cussed...because of me! Damn I feel good! My work is done for now. I feel a shower is in order and then a good night's sleep. If things keep up like this the year might not be so bad after all.'

Hermione woke up the next morning and at first she did not realize why she had such a crick in her neck. Soon though she realized she had fallen asleep at her desk while she was studying.

'Darn it all! Oh well.'

She reached up to run a hand through her hair...and she screamed. Someone put spello-glue in her hair! Instantly she jumped to the conclusion that Draco had something to do with it and nearly screamed in frustration. Before she thought about it anymore she ran into the bathroom and locked all the entrances before hoping into shower and attempting to wash the glue out.

After five minutes of scrubbing to no avail she unconsciously began to cry...that is until a loud banging caught her attention.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled from the other side, "get out! There are others here who need to use the bathroom. What the hell are you doing in there?"

Something inside of Hermione snapped and before she knew what she was doing she stormed to the door, completely naked and right out into the common room. She didn't care that she could get expelled or demoted for fighting with Draco; hell she don't even care that he could spread this around to his friends, especially about the tattoo she had hidden on her lower back. All she cared about was giving him a piece of her mind.

"You egotistical jack ass! What gives you the right to do this to people and then sit back and watch while they suffer? Who the hell do you think you are?" as she screamed this she pushed him but he did not fall over.

His reply was unexpected, "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do this...though it is funny I must find out who did and praise them."

Hermione didn't know if she should believe him or not. Something was seriously wrong if Draco was not taking credit for a scheme like this, it could mean he really didn't do it. Before she could speak again a voice came from the fireplace...Dumbledore's! Quickly Hermione ducked behind Draco as he turned to face the now emerging Headmaster. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see Dumbledore over Draco's shoulder.

"I thought I told you two to quit fighting. What will it take?" he asked calmly before realizing Hermione's predicament, "sorry to intrude so suddenly Miss Granger."

Hermione instantly blushed and Draco, stupid git that he was, smirked.

Draco was the next to speak, "We will **_try_** to be more civil Professor but I don't think we can promise anything."

Dumbledore nodded as he walked back through the fireplace. Hermione decided to take the opportunity to sneak back into the bathroom; now that her adrenaline rush was gone she was highly embarrassed. Before she made it, however, Draco stopped her and he handed her the shirt he had been wearing.

At her confused look explained, "If you are gonna yell at me, for something I didn't do by the way, I would rather you be covered."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should be grateful or insulted by that but either way she put on his shirt. Finally realizing fully what had happened she blushed.

'What had I been thinking?! He had seen me naked and Dumbledore had almost seen me as well! Not to mention Malfoy in only pajama bottoms is the most naked I have seen a guy...EVER!'

Draco soon broke Hermione out of her thoughts, "Well Mione are ya gonna stand there or are we gonna continue our discussion?"

Hermione finally responded, "You are telling me that you, the only person who knows how to get into my room, or the common room for that matter, did not put this spello-glue in my hair?"

"Exactly! Wow you really are smart; you figured that out in a matter of seconds and all I had to do was tell you it," Draco replied sarcastically.

Hermione just shook her head and walked back into the bathroom to continue her rescue attempt on her hair.

'No way is he getting in here now! From this moment on I make myself a promise; never again will Malfoy's antics cause me to be irrational like that. Only calculated revenge tactics will work. Malfoy did this to me he had to. He won't fess up to it but that's OK he doesn't have to. If he wants a war he's damn sure gonna get one!'


	3. Conspiracy

Hey all!! Like I said I was in a writing mood. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. As well I have decided to change from the character's POV to my or the narrator's POV. And anything surrounded by * is thoughts. So here goes nothing.  
  
A woman and a man were sitting in an office, discussing a subject that obviously angered her.  
  
"Do you really think what you're doing is wise?" she asked.  
  
"Yes actually I do. This is the only way to make this work. They must come to love each other or we could lose the war," He replied.  
  
"But we don't even know for sure if they are the ones the prophecy mentions! How can we be sure?" she asked, now annoyed.  
  
"Minerva, who else could the prophecy be mentioning? It is very clear, 'A time will come when the Dragon will make a choice, to follow his Lord and father or to follow his heart to the arms of his muggle-born lover...' How can you not be sure about this? Draco is the Latin term for Dragon and the only muggle-born it could be refer to is Hermione, she is the only one he even gives a second thought to," Albus Dumbledore stated calmly.  
  
"But putting spello-glue in her hair!? They will go to war and be the worst of enemies! They are the two smartest students at this school and this wont stay confined to their common room. As well how in the world can you think causing this fight will bring them together?" Minerva McGonagall yelled.  
  
"Minerva, have you ever heard the proverb 'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer?' Who do you know the best if not your worst enemy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Finally McGonagall understood and the two shared the smile of two conspirators before heading down to breakfast.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Hermione had skipped both breakfast and her first class, Care of Magical Creatures, to wash her hair. All the while she was planning her revenge on Malfoy. She finally succeeded in ridding her hair of all the spello-glue so she did one quick thing before heading to Transfiguration.  
  
As she walked in she noticed Malfoy was already in his seat and he smirked at her as he walked by. She ignored him but could not help but think of all the thinks that he probably already told his friends. The second she sat down Harry and Ron came rushing into the room.  
  
Harry was quicker than Ron was so he spoke first, "Mione where the hell have you been? You did not come back to the common room last night and you missed breakfast and Care of Magical Creatures. This is so not like you!"  
  
Ron just shook his head to agree with Harry. She could tell both boys had been worried about her and she found it rather cute.  
  
"Well the short version of it is Dumbledore punished Malfoy and I for fighting yesterday when we were walking to Arithmancy. Malfoy had provoked me and I slapped him. So now we have our own private dorm rooms but we have to share a common room and bathroom," as she said this both the boys looked at her, shocked.  
  
"You have to share a common room and bathroom with HIM!" they both nearly yelled.  
  
"Yes, and I did not go to breakfast or first class today because I was too busy washing spello-glue out of my hair," a she said this she glared daggers at Malfoy.  
  
Together, again, the boys yelled this time, "Malfoy put spello-glue in your hair!?"  
  
Ron instantly began walking towards Malfoy but Hermione stopped him.  
  
Calmly but firmly she told him, "Don't worry about it Ron, I will deal with this myself, I have a plan."  
  
Ron and Harry did not like it but they took their seats anyway and soon class began. Today was the first day of their unit on Animagi and everyone was paying attention, even Ron. As they were taking notes Hermione swore she say Professor McGonagall smile at her and then at Malfoy. She just shrugged it off as her imagination and went back to copying.  
  
Draco too had noticed but he too dismissed it and went back into his thoughts.  
  
*I have a lot of ammunition against H...Granger now. I could totally trash her reputation...but no that would be too easy! Better to let her trash her own reputation but causing another outburst like this morning.*  
  
Lost deep in his thoughts he did not hear the bell signaling the end of class. Instead it was Pansy pulling on his sleeve that caught his attention and he left for Ancient Runes.  
  
The day passed by uneventfully...that is for everyone but Draco and Hermione. Hermione's plan started a bit early when Malfoy decided to take a nap during lunch. Hermione took this chance and after eating a very quick lunch, headed for her common room. That morning before she left for class she had brewed a potion specifically for this. Silently she retrieved the bottle she had stored it in and sneaked into Malfoy room. She took great pains to be silent so and careful so he would not wake. Carefully she worked the potion into his hair and left. She started out for her next class, laughing to herself the whole way there. 


	4. Losing Friends?

FYI all of my chapters will now be written in the narrator's POV. I have decided it is easier to write. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
By the time Draco woke from his nap he had missed the rest of his classes and dinner was just starting. Before he headed out to dinner he had to go to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and took care of his business but as he was walking back through he did a double take at the mirror. His hair was bright GREEN! Instantly his thoughts were in turmoil.  
  
*How the hell could this have happened? Why is this ha...GRANGER!!! Why the hell did she do this to me? The spello-glue, of course, she is getting revenge on the wrong person. Oh she is so going to pay for this!*  
  
Draco had to skip dinner to attempt to wash the potion out of his hair. At the end of dinner Hermione was coming back to the common room with Harry and Ron in tow. Harry and Ron were trying to figure out why their friend was so happy all of a sudden after lunch but they both kept quiet about it. When they reached Hermione's common room she said the password and the trio walked in. Before either boy could get out a word of their amazement, however, Malfoy came storming out of the bathroom in only a towel. If Hermione was embarrassed seeing him in only pajama pants, this was ten times worse!  
  
Her embarrassment was forgotten quickly when Harry, Ron and she caught sight of Malfoy's still green hair. All three of them began laughing.  
  
"Go ahead, laugh all you want but you know what!?" he said still walking towards Hermione, "you're gonna undo it!"  
  
Before any of them could blink Malfoy was right in front of Hermione and boy did he look pissed. Hermione, however, kept her cool and signaled for the boys to calm down as well.  
  
Then sarcastically she said to Malfoy, "I don't know why you are complaining Malfoy. You say you love you house colors so much I just wanted to help you show your house spirit."  
  
The two boys cracked up again but what concerned Hermione was how calm Malfoy became. He did not have to say anything, the look in his eyes was enough to tell her the war had just elevated. And sure enough it did.  
  
It didn't take but two weeks before the whole school knew about their private war and everyday they waited to see what the duo would do to each other next. Soon they were being compared to Fred and George Weasley but it was found that the former were more entertaining than the later. It was Professor McGonagall who was becoming very worried that the plan would not succeed. Dumbledore was very optimistic but she knew he was only focusing on the brighter side of the prophecy. There was a darker side to all of it.  
  
Two others didn't like it either, Harry and Ron. Hermione hadn't hung out with them since it all started. She spent all of her time planning things against Draco, as she now called him or studying him to assist with said plans. It had been two months already, how much longer could it last?  
  
Hermione and Draco, though they would never admit it, were having the best time of their lives. Even though they spent most of their time around each other it was still fun. However, Hermione did not see what it was doing to her relationship with Harry and Ron and she did not know how soon she might not have a relationship with either of them. 


	5. Friends Lost

God I can't believe I am writing these chapters so fast. Granted they are not that long but still I normally don't update for long amounts of time. Well here is chapter 5. Hope you like it. This one is kinda short but bear with me.  
  
Harry and Ron were walking to Quidditch practice when they heard Hermione's voice from behind them.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" she yelled, running to catch up with them.  
  
They both waited, hoping she actually wanted to hang and watch them practice. When she reached them, however, their hopes were trashed.  
  
"Great! Thanks guys. I was hoping you guys would do me a favor. I need to get in to the Slytherin's broom closet, its part of my next plan...it is gonna be great. Draco wont know what hit him!" she stated excitedly.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You called our worst enemy and future Deatheater Draco! You have not spent more than five minutes with us in the past month...TOTAL!! This whole war has consumed you!"  
  
Ron nodded his head in agreement and Hermione looked at them shocked.  
  
"I...I had no idea you felt this way. It's not that big of a thing and it has not consumed me!" she retorted  
  
"Hermione when you are ready to admit how stupid and immature this whole thing is and that you are obsessed over it then we can talk. Until then stay away from us!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione stood and watched them leave before running back to her room and collapsing on her bed in tears. About ten minutes later Draco entered the common room on his way to his room when he was stopped by a noise.  
  
That's coming from Mione's room. What the hell?!  
  
He walked up to her door and placed his ear on the cold surface. From this range he could tell it was crying he had heard.  
  
Why is she crying? If someone hurt her they are in so much trouble...only I am allowed to hurt my Mione!  
  
Draco knocked on the door, "Mione! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying! Go away MALFOY!" "Well that hurts, you called me Malfoy. Come on Hermione, I really want to know what's wrong...please."  
  
There was no answer from Hermione but as he turned to leave, the door opened behind him. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Hermione was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had definitely been crying. Somehow Draco knew if he spoke he would lose her. What was even weirder was the unexplainable need he had to hold her and make everything OK. And that was exactly what he did. He took her in his arms and after only a second's hesitation she leaned into him and continued crying on his shoulder.  
  
Within minutes he fell asleep gripping Draco's hand. He did not want to wake her so he made himself comfortable on the bed and watched her sleep.  
  
She looks so peaceful. Who could have hurt her so much that they put her in tears? Who ever it was they will be hearing from me?...What the hell am I thinking? Since when do I care? OH MY GOD! I can't be falling for her...can I? 


	6. Hermione's Nightmare

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
When Hermione woke up Draco was gone. For some reason she felt sadness at his disappearance. As well she felt an overwhelming sadness at the loss of her two best friends.  
  
How could they just do that to me? I had spent time with them...didn't I? I could have sworn that I had. Even still they would not forgive me now for anything and I still stand by what I said before I am not obsessed!  
  
She noticed it was about time to head down to breakfast so she hurried to get dressed and walked out into the common room. As it was Draco too was coming out of his room, he did not look happy when he saw her.  
  
"Well off to another day of perfect marks then Mudblood?" he asked cruelly and sarcastically.  
  
Hermione was taken aback by this very sudden change in demeanor. What happened to the Draco she had been dealing with for the past two months?  
  
"What's wrong with you Draco?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me Granger and if you don't mind I would rather not have you defiling my name so call me Malfoy, got it?"  
  
He did not wait for an answer and he walked out of the common room. Hermione was actually close to tears...OVER MALFOY!!  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? He calls you Mudblood and Granger and you go all teary eyed? He is your enemy, so what if he calls you something different it doesn't change anything!  
  
But somehow that did not comfort Hermione. First her best friends left her and now her Draco was back to being completely mean, she couldn't handle it. For the second time in a day she began crying. She locked herself back in her bedroom and did not attend any classes that day.  
  
Harry and Ron noticed this but they truly didn't care. She had ignored them for two months she deserved the same from them. The other person to notice though did care. Draco knew he had hurt her and he tried to make himself not care but for some reason he did.  
  
God get a hold of yourself Draco! You're a pureblood, she's a Mudblood you don't mix. Not to mention your father is Lucius Malfoy, the Deatheater and you are going to follow in his footsteps and help the Dark Lord to victory. I can't be with a Mudblood like her...and I don't want to be!  
  
Draco barely paid attention to Snape due to his massive attempt to convince himself he hated Hermione. Consequently he had no idea what potion they were brewing and he nearly melted the whole table. Snape actually took points from Slytherin that's how bad the damage was. Draco managed to make it through to lunch but he knew he would just keep screwing up if he went to any more classes so he headed to the common room to take a nap; at least that is the excuse he kept telling himself.  
  
When he entered the common room he heard no sounds coming from Hermione's room and even if he had he would have made himself keep walking. In her room Hermione was fast asleep but it was a very fitful sleep. She was having a nightmare.  
  
Draco was standing in the middle of a circle of hooded figures all chanting something Hermione could not make out. Suddenly next to him was another hooded figure but Hermione knew who this was, this was Voldemort. Voldemort said something to Draco she could not hear and after wards he put his fingertips to Draco's temples. Draco began to scream in pain but it soon ended when Voldemort removed his fingers.  
  
Slowly Draco lifted his arm and Voldemort moved back the sleeve of his shirt. Voldemort placed his wand in the middle of Draco's forearm and once again the younger boy was screaming in pain. Before Voldemort was finished Draco was to his knees in pain but lacked the energy to scream anymore. Hermione wanted to go over to him and help him but as she stepped forward Voldemort became angry and before anyone could move he used Aveda Kedavra and killed Draco. For the first time she heard actual speech.  
  
"Lucius your son disappoints me. He had feelings for a Mudblood...Hermione Granger no less. He betrayed both of us with his feelings his death should have been slower."  
  
Before Hermione could do anything she was being pulled away from the scene before her and no matter how hard she tried to get to Draco she couldn't. She had the distant feeling of being shaken.  
  
Suddenly she was awake, with Draco over her shaking her.  
  
"Hermione wake up!"  
  
Before he could say anything more she sat up and hugged him! She was visibly shaking and she was crying. She was hugging him like he was going to die.  
  
"Jesus Hermione what the hell happened. I was taking a nap and I heard you screaming in here. You were also yelling my name! What the hell were you dreaming about?"  
  
She just shook her head on his shoulder and he knew she was too shaken to speak. He let his emotions take control of him and he held her again...like the night before. What could have shaken her this much? She never cries well with the exception of last night.  
  
"Shh Mione it's OK, nothing is going to happen." He said while stroking her hair soothingly.  
  
Before he could stop himself Draco pulled away from Hermione and leaned down and kissed her. 


	7. Letting Go

Well here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Draco is definitely going to get OOC but only around Hermione. (  
  
It was not a long kiss but one filled with passion and almost love. Draco finally gave up his attempt to hate Hermione and just hoped she would not slap him...or worse hate him for how he had treated her earlier. Instead she buried her head into his shoulder and kept hugging him. Carefully he laid her down and moved behind her, she was about to protest until he wrapped his arms around her waist to continue holding her.  
  
He was just holding her and rubbing her back when he noticed something he had not seen before, even when she was fully undressed in front of him. Carefully he moved up the back of her shirt a little and sure enough on the small of her back was a tattoo...a heart with wings.  
  
"So, since when does innocent Hermione have a tattoo? Not something I would expect you to have Mione."  
  
Hermione though about something for a minute but could not help but reply sarcastically, "Well no one expected you to have a heart either but guess everyone has their little secrets."  
  
Draco smiled at that, his first real smile in years. For now everything having to do with his father was off his mind and he was actually happy as he fell asleep holding Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile McGonagall was voicing her concerns to Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, this has gone far enough! Those two are just too different for any of this to work. As well the three most important fighters we have are not speaking to each other! How do you expect to win this war if they are mad at each other?!"  
  
"Calm yourself Minerva, everything is going well. Those three could not stay mad at each other for long if they tried they are too close. As for the two in question I must admit the road has been bumpy but it is all starting to come together now. If I am correct they are asleep in each others' arms as we speak." Dumbledore stated confidently.  
  
"Even so there is still a long ways to go Albus. He may care for her but he must choose her over everything he has ever been taught and the father who taught him! Do you realize how unlikely that is?!"  
  
"Have faith in the boy Minerva...have faith."  
  
"She didn't go to any classes or meals today Ron, what is something really is wrong?"  
  
"Harry I am worried too but she has been ignoring us for the past two months...FOR MALFOY FOR QUIDDITCH SAKE! I say she gets a taste of her own medicine."  
  
"Yeah...but think of the times we ignored her, for example in third year when she told McGonagall about the Firebolt or the first half of our first year we did not even like her then and all she did was try to be our friends. Not to mention we totally ignore her whenever the subject of Quidditch comes up. I say we are even! Besides you know you can't stay away from your secret crush for too long with out suffering withdrawals."  
  
Ron thought about this and had to agree with Harry, "Well what do we do? It is after hours."  
  
"We have the invisibility cloak and the password should be the same as two months ago when we were in there. Why not go and apologize right now?"  
  
With a smile and nod from the Ron they got to cloak and Marauders map and headed off to Hermione's common room, unaware of what they would find there. (I thought about leaving it here but decided not to)  
  
It didn't take long for the boys to reach their destination, even with the detour to avoid Filch. They stood in front of the painting before realizing they were not really paying attention when Hermione said the password.  
  
"Damn...what was it! I can't remember," Harry said, frustrated.  
  
They racked their brains but could not think of it...then it came to Ron all of a sudden.  
  
"Duh, I remember it now BloodTies. It kinda matches with the two inside, each loyal to one type of blood or another."  
  
The portrait opened and the two boys walking inside. They headed to her room, only knowing which was which by the nameplates on the doors. They knocked but did not get an answer. They looked at each other and opened the door with out and invitation. The sight that greeted them was not one they were happy to see, especially not Ron.  
  
I know it is kinda short but I have been hard pressed for time. 


	8. Hatred in the Hall

Hello, I'm back. I did not get as many reviews as I was expecting when I posted the last chapter but that is OK. I hope you like this chapter I have been writing it for about two weeks now, on and off whenever I had time to sit and write.  
  
The boys just backed out of Hermione's room slowly and shut the door. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They silently walked back to the Gryffindor Tower with out even realizing they weren't under the cloak nor were they checking the map for teachers. As soon as they entered the common room they sat down on one of the many couches.  
  
After a few minutes Harry decided to speak, "You... you saw what I saw...didn't you? I'm not just hallucinating am it?"  
  
"No I saw it too...Hermione wrapped in Malfoy's arms sleeping like a baby." suddenly Ron's shock was replaced by anger, "WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE THINKING?!!"  
  
"Ron quiet down you will wake the whole tower! I don't know what she is thinking...maybe it's a spell!" Harry offered his angry friend.  
  
"Why would Malfoy, or anyone for that matter, put a spell on Hermione to make her like Malfoy? It makes completely no sense!"  
  
"Well then the only other thing it could be is if she really did like him." Harry said, finally acknowledging the truth.  
  
"How could she fall for him...when I am right here? He is so...so...SLYTHERIN, and he's evil! I mean hello future death eater alert." Ron exclaimed, thoroughly pissed off.  
  
"Why don't we just go to bed and talk about it in the morning? That way we can calm down a little and think more clearly." Harry said, trying to calm Ron down.  
  
"Yeah whatever Harry."  
  
Both boys walked upstairs to their dorm and then to bed. As he was laying in bed, Ron was thinking of all the ways he could kill Malfoy.  
  
Hermione fell out of bed the next morning...giggling ceaselessly. Draco followed close behind continuing his tickling attack.  
  
"Dr...Draco!! St...Stop I'm up! Please." she screamed while trying to move away.  
  
Draco, however, didn't stop tickling her for another five minutes.  
  
"Well if you wanted me to stop you should have said something. Geez Mione speak up once in a while!" he joked with her, "so do you get the shower first or do I? Or better yet a joint shower.  
  
Hermione just smiled while giving him a "you wish" look before grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Jokingly he shouted, "Fine be that way! I didn't want to see you naked again anyway."  
  
Hermione laughed from inside the bathroom and turned on the water. She heard Draco leave her room and head towards his to get ready. For once in the past two days she was happy and she did not even think about her two best friends or their falling out...truth be told, right then she didn't care.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting outside the portrait to Hermione and Draco's common room when Draco himself came out. Draco did not give them a second thought, after all they were her two best friends why shouldn't they wait for her? Before he passed them, however, Ron's anger got the better of him and he slammed Draco into the wall. It took a few seconds for Draco to get over the shock before he pushed Ron off of him; however, he did not attack him back instead he chose to talk.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Weasley?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ron had his reply ready, "You are Malfoy! You with your superior attitude and ego, thinking you can have whatever you want and then taking it. I'll die before I let you have Hermione too!"  
  
Harry was trying hard to hold his friend back but was seriously contemplating letting him go; after all he was pissed too.  
  
If he had been watching this on the outside and not apart of it Draco would have laughed but right now he was angry that Harry and Ron assumed they could make Hermione's choices for her.  
  
"You know what Ron, Hermione is a big girl and she can make her own choices. She doesn't need you hovering over her shoulder every second of the day trying to influence her. So back off!" he stated firmly but never losing his calm look or voice.  
  
Hermione, herself, had been listening to this whole exchange and was about to walk out and give Harry and Ron a piece of her mind when Ron spoke next.  
  
"Why do you want her anyway Malfoy? You hate Mudbloods!" he nearly shouted.  
  
Within seconds Harry let go of Ron, shocked that he would call her that, and Draco's fist made contact with Ron's jaw and he hit the floor.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that again, do you hear me Weasley! Ever." Draco said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Harry could do nothing but stare at his friend in shock and Ron himself looked guilty and regretful. His emotions doubled when Hermione walked out. The look on her face was enough to tell all three boys she had heard him; she looked hurt and angry. With out saying a word she turned and began walking away.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that it just came out." Ron attempted to get her to come back.  
  
She just kept on walking and Draco was following her. With another look at his friend Harry too decided to walk away. He quickly caught up with Hermione and Draco and Ron watched until they were out of sight. All he could think was how he had just lost any chances with Hermione and both his friends were mad at him. 


	9. A Missing Teacher and a Visiting Father

Hi Hi!! I am back with the next chapter. I hope you like it. I have been trying to make my chapters longer like you all want so it might take longer between updates.  
  
Harry nearly ran into the duo in front of him when they both stopped suddenly. He stood silently to see what they would do and much to his surprise Draco leaned down and hugged Hermione. As well he couldn't help but notice Draco was whispering something in her ear. Hermione nodded to whatever it was Draco had said and the Slytherin walk away. It was then that Hermione turned to face her friend.  
  
Harry decided to speak first, "Hermione before you say anything, I want you to know that what went of back there was not what we were actually there for. The plan was to wait until you were alone and have a talk, I didn't know Ron was gonna go off like that...I swear!"  
  
"I know Harry...what I want to know is why you were there at all, you were the ones who told me to stay away from you," she replied quietly.  
  
"We came here last night, after hours, to apologize...and we found in Malfoy's arms. We were gonna talk to you about it this morning. We weren't...well I wasn't planning of attacking Malfoy, I don't know about Ron, he was really pissed," Harry explained to her.  
  
Hermione just nodded, lost in thoughts Harry could only guess about. He could tell what had gone on had angered her but it hurt her more that her friend would call her that. Slowly he did what Draco had done and hugged her. She returned the hug and the duo just stood there, taking comfort in their friendship.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started, "you know Ron didn't men to say what he did...I'm not saying it was right but he said it out of anger at Malfoy."  
  
"I know Harry, but I can't forgive him...not for a while," Hermione answered slowly.  
  
Harry nodded his understanding before a playful smile came to his face and he pulled away from Hermione, "So Ms. Granger, just what is going on between you and our hated Slytherin prince?"  
  
"Truthfully, I dot know Harry. He's nice, when were along, and when were not he no where near like he used to be, it more playful banter than real fights. He's actually sweet and kind..."Hermione stopped talking when she saw the smile on Harry's face.  
  
"Mione and Draco sitting in a tree KI..."  
  
"Shut up Harry! You can't tell anyone about this, if you did it could be very bad," Hermione stated seriously.  
  
Harry too got serious, "I know Mione, my lips are sealed...and about Malfoy...just be careful all right? I don't want you to get hurt, I love ya to much to allow you to be in pain. As for the boy himself, I'm not gonna like him but in private I will at least be civil...As long as he is, he has earned that by defending you."  
  
"OK, now I'm hungry. I didn't eat at all yesterday so we better go before we don't have time and end up late to class! Besides I'm sure there's a certain red headed female we all know waiting for ickle Harry," she stated playfully.  
  
Harry blushed deeply and walked beside her. As they entered the Great Hall he noticed the eye contact made by his friend and the Head Boy...he didn't understand it but he could live with it, especially if it brought Draco to their side.  
  
Breakfast was uneventful, most likely from Ron's absence and soon Hermione found herself walking into a double potions class. She was dreading spending two hours with Snape and was surprised to see instead a cheerful young girl in his place. Snape never took days off and the presence of this substitute was unnerving to Hermione. What would cause him to miss a class?  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry when he stopped next to her and noticed he too was concerned. With a quick look at the sub once more they took their normal seats up front and go ready for class. Draco too was concerned about Snape. He knew Snape the best and nothing could get that man to miss a class...NOTHING! It would take an act of God...or Voldemort to stop him from teaching and Draco knew there was a Deatheater meeting the night before. He put if out of his mind and turned his attention to the lesson.  
  
By the time the Gryffindors and Slytherins left the classroom the sub was a wreck! The Slytherins had taken advantage of her kindness and inexperience...like they would let that pass. The poor girl would probably never teach again. Without the distraction of class Hermione was once again thinking of Snape. He could be lying in a ditch somewhere, hurt or most likely dead...knowing Voldemort. As much as she despised the man, he was on their side and he didn't deserve to die. Snape plagued her mind all day and she barely managed to get through lunch and classes.  
  
Finally she made it back to her common room and collapsed on the sofa. Slowly she fell asleep but almost immediately she was thrown into a nightmare...the likes of which made her first seem like a fairy tale.  
  
Draco was walking back to the common room when a noise broke him out of his thoughts. For a second he wondered what it was and he realized it was screaming. Without even thinking he dropped his bag and ran to the common room, in a hurry to reach Hermione.  
  
When he stepped into the common room Hermione was thrashing on the couch, screaming like someone was trying to kill her. Before Draco could get to her, however, his father emerged from the fireplace; a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
"Wonderful, isn't it Draco? Watching a Mudblood in pain, especially when it's a friend of Harry Potters," Lucius stated maliciously, loving the sight in front of him.  
  
Draco knew better than to disagree so he adorned the same grin as his father did and nodded.  
  
"Do you know what is happening to her Draco? I would hope you do," Lucius asked his son.  
  
Draco thought back to her first nightmare and how terrified she had been...like it was real. It dawned on him what was wrong and he looked up at his father amazed.  
  
"She's a seer," he stated, almost giddy but quickly recovered, "the fucking Mudblood is a seer!"  
  
Inwardly Draco cringed at his words but he feared his father and especially the Dark Lord. If they even suspected his feeling for his Mione they would make him watch as they tortured and killed her and then after a while, kill him. Lucius looked at his son, contemplating whether or not he actually saw what he did, but decided it was just his imagination, no way would his son consort with a Mudblood.  
  
"You are correct Draco and the best part is, if she doesn't get her visions under control they will kill her; saving us the trouble. Well I have a meeting to attend, oh and Draco don't expect to be seeing you Potion's master anytime soon," Lucius stated as he went up in smoke.  
  
Instantly Draco ran to Hermione and tried to wake her up. It had been difficult waking her the first time but now it was impossible. Carefully he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out the portrait hole and walked in the direction of the Hospital Wing. He took the most round about route he could to stay away from people. He found it hard to keep a hold of her because of her thrashing but he refused to give up.  
  
To say Madam Pomfrey was surprised when she saw Draco Malfoy walk in carrying Hermione in his arms would be the biggest understatement in the history of man. The second she laid eyes on Hermione, however, she went into work mode.  
  
"Place her down here Mr. Malfoy," she said, pointing to a cot," now, what exactly happened to her?"  
  
"I found her on the couch in the common room, thrashing in her sleep. It happened once before but I was able to wake her up that time. She didn't tell me what she dreamed but she seemed like she thought it was real...I think she is a seer," he explained. The mediwitch just gave him a skeptical look as she finished checking the girls vital and she went to get the smelling salts, believing it to be a simple nightmare.  
  
She felt inclined to speak, "Mr. Malfoy there have been no true seers since the time of the founders. Now there are only mild clairvoyants like Professor Trelawney."  
  
She waved the salts under Hermione's nose...and they didn't work. Pomfrey didn't know what to do, she should have awoken at the smell, especially since the salts were enchanted. The only thing she could think of was Hermione must be under a spell and Snape wasn't here to make an awakening potion.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy would you mind fetching Professor Dumbledore for me?" she asked the boy and felt the need to console the he when he gave a concerned look to Hermione," Ms. Granger will be fine but I need the Head Master.  
  
Draco hesitantly walked out and headed towards Dumbledore's office. He was worried about Hermione and desperately wanted her to be OK but Pomfrey wouldn't listen to him. The walk also gave him time to think about his recent encounter with his father and his future as a supporter of the Dark Lord. After all the only reason he was born was to worship him. Every Deatheater had to offer their Lord something when they joined and it was no secret that Lucius offered him his then unconceived child.  
  
As well he was now even more concerned for Snape. What could he have done to get himself in trouble with the Dark Lord? He pondered these things until he came to the statue blocking the Head Masters office. Confidently Draco said, "Canary Creams" and the staircase began moving. When he reached the top he raised his hand to knock on the door...  
  
"Come in Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said from the other side.  
  
How does that man always know? Draco walked into the office and found himself staring at not one professor but two, McGonagall was seated in a chair to his right.  
  
"Um...Madam Pomfrey needs you in the Hospital Wing Professor," he stated, glancing at McGonagall wondering about the meeting he walk in on.  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet and didn't even ask Draco why he was needed. As the professor walked out Draco followed and heard McGonagall following behind him. Silently they made their way to the Hospital Wing, all the while Draco wondered if Dumbledore knew about Hermione. The look on both professors' faces when they entered was enough to tell him they knew nothing about this.  
  
"Poppy, what is the matter with Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I am not exactly sure Albus. Mr. Malfoy said he found her like this and neither of us can wake her...not even the salts worked!" the mediwitch answered. "I told you what was wrong but you wont listen, SHE'S A SEER!" Draco yelled.  
  
The three adults looked at Draco but he walked over to Hermione. The three turned and noticed Hermione was waking up. Draco sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey Mione. How ya feeling?" he asked gently.  
  
"Hmm...DRACO! Oh my god it was horrible!" she cried while hugging him.  
  
Draco just held her as she sobbed...much like he had before. The professors looked on and McGonagall noticed the smile on Dumbledore's face. She looked at the two in front of her and felt pity. She knew that even if Draco chose to follow his heart it would lead him to death. 


	10. Misunderstandings in the Bedroom

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and thanks to all of the reviewers.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had wanted Hermione to stay in the Hospital Wing for observation, due to the extreme circumstances. What she had not considered was both Hermione and Draco's uncooperative attitudes towards the idea. Finally she gave in and allowed Draco to take Hermione back to their common room; giving him strict instructions to watch her closely.  
  
When they had reached the room Draco told her that he thought she was a seer and like the adults she didn't believe him. She refused to think that her nightmares could be anything more than just that. As well she refused to discuss them with anybody. Finally she went to bed and Draco went into his room but did not go to sleep, he just lay awake thinking about the day's events.  
  
It had been three hours since then and Hermione was lying on her bed, willing herself to stay awake; she did not want to have any more nightmares. She was hugging her favorite stuffed unicorn, Athena, named for the goddess of Wisdom. Athena was pink and blue and actually very faded out from use. Hermione had had Athena since she was three when her tonsils were taken out and her mother gave her to Hermione as a gift. Athena had been through everything with Hermione and was her secret confidant. She would always calm Hermione down but tonight it wasn't working.  
  
Slowly she got out of bed and walked into the common room...in only her tank top and underwear. She walked across the common room, over to Draco's door. She didn't knock, just walked in and even in the darkness she knew Draco was awake and looking at her. After a few seconds she heard him chuckle and she got self-conscious and began backing out of the room.  
  
Before she even realized he was moving he was in front of her, hands on her hips to keep her from moving.  
  
"Just where are you going Mione? It is rude to burst into a person's room and then decide to leave without so much as a hello," he stated.  
  
"You're the one who laughed at me," she countered.  
  
He smiled at her apologetically, "Only because you look adorable carrying that unicorn and wearing the look of a child who just had a bad dream...you didn't have another nightmare, did you?" he asked concerned.  
  
She shook her head and he couldn't help but tease he a little, "I mean especially when you come in only your shirt and underwear...you couldn't expect me not to laugh, could you?"  
  
Hermione turned red and finally realized what she was wearing, or rather not wearing. Before she could react Draco picked her up and she couldn't stop the squeak that came afterward. Gently he carried her to his bed and deposited her there before climbing in after her. They just laid together, each finding solace in the other. Draco began playing with Hermione's belly button and it was causing her to wiggle around.  
  
Finally she had enough and turned around on her back to glare up at him. In doing this it cause him to be right above her and his hand was now lying flat on her stomach, right above her underwear. Draco was looking straight into her eyes and she noticed they were bright silver instead of their natural blue gray.  
  
Slowly Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Gently he coaxed her mouth open and slipped his tongue in to explore. Hesitantly she responded to him and deepened the kiss. Draco could tell she had never kissed a boy before and this was a completely new experience for her. Finally they stopped for air and Draco noticed that unconsciously she had slipped his right leg between her two.  
  
Draco found himself responding to her in ways he knew where going to make him lose control. Quickly he rolled over on to his back and inched away from her. He heard her swallow and she too moved away. God he kept screwing things up. He rolled back over and stopped her before she could get up and then quickly removed his hand. She looked angry and hurt, wearing the same facial expression he had seen her look at Ron with that morning. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him.  
  
Instantly she began to struggle, "Let me go Draco! I want to leave," she nearly yelled.  
  
"Jesus Christ Mione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad I just didn't want to hurt you. I'm not used to having inexperienced girls in my room."  
  
Hermione stopped struggling but soon found herself angry again and saying, "But your used to having girls in your room. I almost forgot you're the Slytherin sex god. You've had many girl, like I even matter!"  
  
Draco too was now angry and pushed her away," Fine! You want to go, then go. I don't even know why I let you in here in the first place."  
  
Instantly she was storming out of his room, thoroughly pissed. She slammed his door for good measure and walked over to her own. She didn't manage to open the door before collapsing in tears on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms and forehead on them. She was mentally scolding herself, how could she think he had changed? She could help but think this was all a joke to him.  
  
Suddenly Hermione realized she had left Athena in his room. She didn't want to go back but she refused to leave Athena in his clutches. Slowly she got up and walked back over to his door; this time she knocked...and there was not answer. She opened the door a little and looked in but he was nowhere in the room. She noticed Athena sitting on the bed and quietly walked in and grabbed her. It was then she noticed she could hear the shower running and looked confused at the bathroom door, he was taking a shower?...AT 2 IN THE MORNING!?  
  
She placed Athena back on the bed and walked over to the other door and as quietly as she could she opened it. The steam she was expecting to see was not there, now she was really confused...he was taking a cold shower. She backed away, leaving the door open and sat on the bed with Athena. It was ten minutes later when Draco came walking out in his towel. He stopped right in the doorway when he saw he and simply stared.  
  
Finally he broke the uncomfortable silence," Thought you left, I seen to remember a conversation about me having too much experience with girls."  
  
"I seem to remember you bringing it up in the first place," she countered," so this is your fault."  
  
Draco just sent her a glare and walked to his dresser...removing the towel as he went. He looked back at her and she was facing the other way and was blushing so hard her ears were completely scarlet.  
  
"So why are you in here if you are mad at me?" he asked while putting on a pair of boxers and grabbing a pair of pajama pants.  
  
"I...I was j...just getting Athena," she stuttered and then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I had left her here."  
  
When she didn't look at him Draco gently grabbed her chin and turned her so that she had to look him in the eye. She noted that his eyes were back to their normal color, except for the silver flecks she saw in them. What she also saw in his eyes was concern and regret.  
  
"When I said what I did, I meant it as a good thing. I didn't want to hurt you, or push you into anything. As it was I was losing control of myself, that is why I moved away from you. I didn't mean to piss you off or hurt you," he said, genuinely sorry.  
  
Draco dropped his hand from her face and Hermione stayed where she was, not speaking. Taking it as a sing Draco went to give her space. Before he moved far, though, she leaned forward and kissed him. It took Draco all of three seconds to respond to her. As well if he hadn't known better he'd say she had kissed hundreds of guys, she was a fast learner. When they finally broke apart they just stared into each other's eyes...until Hermione yawned.  
  
Draco chuckled for the second time that night, "You should get some sleep Mione, you're just lucky it's Saturday tomorrow so you don't have classes."  
  
Hermione crawled to the top of the bed and curled up with Athena under the comforter. Draco smiled before following suit and curling up behind her. With out warning he reached around and grabbed Athena, tossing her to the end of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Hermione while entwining his fingers with hers. Hermione snuggled into his embrace and was asleep in minutes. Draco laid and watched her, monitoring for nightmares. An hour later he too was asleep and neither saw the person emerge from the fireplace in the corner, nor the astonishment at what they saw.  
  
"My Lord, what shall we do with the body?" one of the Deatheaters asked of Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort gave the man a cold glare, then laughed maliciously, "Drop it off at Hogwarts of course. Let Dumbledore deal with it...OH and Crabbe make sure you aren't caught."  
  
Vincent Crabbe nodded to his Lord and Master before leaving with the body of one Severus Snape. Voldemort sneered at his followers and dismissed them from the meeting...all but Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius come sit with me and have a drink," Voldemort beckoned his loyal servant.  
  
"Of course my Lord," Lucius replied, "My Lord, I know it is not my place, but why did you have Snape tortured and killed? He was one of your oldest and most loyal supporters."  
  
"You are right to ask Lucius. Truth be told he has been a spy for Dumbledore since around the time I killed Potter's parents. I found out two years ago when I was in Harry's mind, before he mastered occulmancy. Since then I have fed Snape false information. I chose now to kill him, his treachery angered me," the Dark Lord explained.  
  
Lucius replied with a nod and left it at that. The two finished their drinks and Lucius left to return to Malfoy Manor. When he reached his destination he ran into his wife walking down the hall in her traveling cloak.  
  
"Did you give it to him, Narcissa?" he questioned her.  
  
"He was asleep, I left it on he bedside table to find. Are you staying up then Lucius?" she asked dutifully.  
  
"Yes I am. Good job Narcissa," Lucius answered distractedly.  
  
Narcissa nodded and entered the room she shared with her husband, or would if he ever bothered to enter it. Quietly she changed to her nightclothes and climbed into bed. As she lay trying to sleep she though of the letter she just delivered to her son...and the sight she saw when she arrived there. 


	11. Fighting in the Common Room

Hey all!!!! Wow has it been an interesting time since my last update. I graduated and now I have to find a job. Well here is the next chapter so I hope you like it.  
  
Hermione was in the library searching for a potions text for her next essay when Ron approached her. He stood right next to her but did not say anything, hoping she would go first. Hermione noticed him but refused to say anything, she was still hurt and angry from what he had said.  
  
Ron sighed and resigned to go first, "Hermione how long are you going to stay mad at me? It has been a month already and you have not forgiven me even though I have apologized tons of times and I said it out of anger in the first place. Please talk to me again...I hate not being friends."  
  
Hermione looked at him and couldn't help but smile at the look on his face; he looked like a lost puppy dog. "I forgive you Ron but it still hurt calling me that."  
  
"I know and it will never happen again, I promise," Ron managed to reply through the thumping of his heart at seeing her smile. "So what exactly are you looking for in the library? I am gonna go out on a limb and say a book."  
  
She just shot him a look before continuing her search, "yes I am looking for a book to help with that potions essay we are supposed to do."  
  
He looked at her exasperatedly, "That essay is not due for another two weeks Mione, why the hell are you doing it now? Oh wait that's what you do, never mind."  
  
Ron and Hermione spent the next hour or so in the library finding her book and generally just catching up on things. Hermione did not tell Ron that she was still on friendly terms with Draco, it would have only made him mad again and they were having a good time. Truth was she and Draco were so convincing when they fought in public that Harry was never really sure what was going on.  
  
Their time was stopped when Harry came looking for Ron so they could start Quidditch practice.  
  
"Well I am glad to see you two talking again. You finally forgave him, huh, Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I couldn't stay mad forever. You two going to practice, we gotta beat Slytherin this Saturday," she asked.  
  
Harry nodded and he and Ron said their goodbyes. Hermione watched them leave the library and knew she was crazy to be falling for a Slytherin when she could have a great guy like Ron. Still she had to be true to herself and if she were to date Ron it would not be fair to him because she felt only friendship. "So it is good to see you and Hermione talking again. I hope you manage to keep it that way." Harry said to Ron as they walked back the castle after practice.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it, I thought she would be mad at me forever. At least we are friends again and she is totally over that weird thing with Malfoy, those two fight like cats and dogs," Ron stated happily.  
  
Harry looked at his friend concerned; he knew the Hermione and Draco were still together, if that is what you could call it. Ron caught Harry's look and became confused.  
  
Harry decided to get this over with now before he found out on his own, "Ron, Hermione and Draco's fighting is all an act. You know I have been hanging out with her in her common room during this whole fight thing and they are still...together, I guess would be the word."  
  
Ron stopped walking and stared at Harry. He couldn't believe Hermione still liked Malfoy after everything he had done to her.  
  
"Ron you need to see for yourself what they are like when no one else is around. Dra...Malfoy is completely different around her when they are alone I their common room or if only I am in there," Harry said while beginning to walk again.  
  
Ron followed Harry to the castle and stayed quiet as he led the way to Hermione's common room. All the while he could not stop thinking about Hermione and how much he wished she liked him instead of that future Deatheater. When they finally reached the portrait Ron could hear shrieking coming from inside and instantly became alarmed. Harry calmly said the password and walked in.  
  
When Ron entered the common room he saw something he had never seen before, nor thought was possible. Harry and he had searched and failed to find any ticklish spot on Hermione but in font of him was Hermione giggling and shrieking because Malfoy was waging a full on tickling assault on her.  
  
"Dr...Draco stop! I give up...you win!" Hermione practically screamed while still giggling.  
  
He stopped tickling, "Good then...now what do you have to say?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked him straight in the eye and stated, "Draco Malfoy is the biggest idiot in the world."  
  
"Why you little brat!" Draco responded while trying to grab Hermione.  
  
Before they could continue Harry cleared him throat and the duo looked up at him and Ron. By this point Hermione had ended up in Draco's lap and Ron was ready to punch him. Instantly Draco smirked at Ron's jealous look. "Well, Well, Well. Mione told me you two had made up Weasel but I did not expect for you to visit so soon," he stated in true Malfoy fashion.  
  
Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and sent him a death glare. In response Draco quickly stood up taking Hermione with him and she couldn't stop from squealing. Draco sent a nod in Harry's direction as a form of greetings and Harry returned it. Ron was standing in place glaring at his mortal nemesis.  
  
Draco turned to Ron, "Well not gonna say hi Weasley that's extremely rude."  
  
"Draco..." Hermione began, but was cut off.  
  
"You slimy, two faced Deatheater! What the hell gives you the right to be so haughty with me? I don't get what Hermione sees in you! You are just gonna betray her anyway!" Ron yelled at him.  
  
Draco got right in to Ron's face, "and what she is supposed to be with you! What pisses you off more that she likes me or that she doesn't like you!?"  
  
Before anyone could blink Ron's fist connected with Draco's face but he did not even stumble. Quickly he turned back and hit Ron in return. Soon it was an all out fight between the two boys. Harry and Hermione jumped in to try and pull the two apart but they were too focused on hurting the other. Finally Hermione backed off and grabbed her wand off of the desk.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yelled and Ron flew into the air, "will you two just knock it off!!! I can't believe you two are being so immature, especially you Draco!"  
  
From mid air Ron retorted, "And what I am immature! You are taking his side it this too Hermione?!"  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron, "Finite Incantum. And yes Ronald you are usually immature. You were the one who started this fight Draco was only fighting back. However, Draco you should have just backed off, you only made yourself look immature as well."  
  
Draco just held her gaze but when she looked at Ron his eyes instantly went to the floor. Hermione sighed and walked over to Draco to inspect his injuries, trusting Harry to do the same for Ron. Draco came out with a few bruises and one black eye but Ron was in pretty bad shape; it would seem Draco had won the fight. After patching the boys up the four of them sat down to have a much-needed chat.  
  
The Dragon will come to a crossroads where he will have to make a choice; follow his father and master or his heart to the arms of his muggleborn lover. Should he choose his heart the war will be won by the light but he will not be there to see it and should he chose his master the dark will win and he will reign over the world.  
  
Professor McGonagall closed the text she had been reading from. She did not understand why it was so important for the Headmaster to make the prophesy come true; many prophesies had been made before but had never come to pass due to some kind of action or unforeseen occurrence. As well she had spent much of the last month contemplating the nightmare Hermione had and Draco's assumption that she was a true seer. It was true there had not been seers for quite a while but the finality in the boy's voice and the intensity of the dream had her wondering. She looked at the clock on her study wall and realized she had to go to the weekly staff meeting. She carefully placed the book on her shelf and left her study.  
  
Unknown to her was the person waiting for her to leave. Slowly the person came out of hiding and grabbed the book the professor had just been reading. After finding the right page they read the prophesy and the placed the book back where it had been found. The stranger flooed back to where they had come from, bewildered by the ever growing mystery. 


	12. A Trek Into the Forest

Damn I am in a writing mood. Well I hope you like this chapter and please review.  
  
Hermione was preparing for bed but it was taking her longer than usual because she was so distracted; she couldn't get her mind off of Ron and his feelings towards her. Ron had confessed everything during the group's talk and all she could think was...DAMN! She had known Ron liked her but now she knew he actually loved her! After that came out she stayed quiet and the boys talked things out. Ron decided that he could not accept Draco nor their relationship he and Hermione shared. He would remain friends with Hermione but he would not hang around Draco.  
  
When the boys left she really didn't say goodbye and everything was still awkward. She just couldn't process the information that someone romantically loved her...HER!!! Finally she made it into bed but she was sure she would not fall asleep for a long while. Surprisingly though she fell asleep in seconds...and that is when the nightmare started.  
  
A dark figure was walking through the Forbidden Forest...how she knew it was that forest Hermione didn't know, but it was. This person was carrying something over their shoulder that looked heavy. A sudden ray of moonlight revealed the figure to be Crabbe Senior and much to Hermione's horror the body of Severus Snape was slung over his shoulder.  
  
If this were real Hermione would have puked but she couldn't. Instead she followed the Deatheater to a small clearing where he carelessly dropped the body. Hermione walked over to the body and was not surprised when Crabbe began walking away without a second glance.  
  
Hermione reached over to close her professor's eyes to her fingers went right through him. However, because she was closer to him she could not miss the short but audible sound of Snape taking a pained breath...HE WAS STILL ALIVE!  
  
"Well I'll be damned. Your still alive then are you?" Crabbe said sadistically and pulled out his wand.  
  
Hermione stood up and prepared to fight but the man walked right through her; she was useless. She turned and saw Crabbe with his wand trained on her Potions Professor. She expected to hear him say the killing curse but instead he lowered his wand.  
  
"No, I think I will let you die slow, the way a traitor should," Crabbe said and finally left the clearing.  
  
Hermione looked back at Snape but now he was staring right back at her, his eyes held a haunted look. She was about to walk back to him when everything became blurry...  
  
Hermione suddenly found herself slammed awake and was surprised to find she was standing and in front of the forest itself. She looked around confused and scared.  
  
"Mione! Mione what the hell are you doing out here?!" Hermione turned to see Draco running towards her, "You are gonna freeze out here in only your PJs."  
  
Draco finally caught up with her and instantly she hugged him, needing the feeling. Draco froze for a second before returning the embrace. They stood that way until he felt Hermione shaking and realized her skin felt like ice. He took off his cloak and wrapped it wound Hermione then tilted her chin so she was looking at him.  
  
"I saw you through my window, you looked like you would go straight into the forest. What are you doing out here?" he asked concerned.  
  
Hermione turned to look into the forest, "I don't really know, I was asleep and dreaming and I woke up here."  
  
"A dream or a nightmare? You haven't had one since you nearly went comatose. What was it about?" he inquired.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it...but I have to know if it is real. Will you come with me?"  
  
"In there?" he asked, pointing to the Forbidden Forest, "yeah sure."  
  
Hermione pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders and began walking into the trees. Draco grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers and fell into step beside her. The trek was slow and quiet but with Draco there Hermione felt safe about being in the forest.  
  
It was about and hour later when Hermione began to recognize her surroundings. She gave Draco's hand a quick squeeze and turned left, the direction of the clearing. Draco could see Hermione tense more and more with every step they took and he was curious as to why.  
  
The finally reached the clearing and Hermione removed her hand from Draco's and walked to where Snape's body was in her dream...and it wasn't there. She looked all around her but there was no evidence that anything was ever there.  
  
"It was here, it was right here," she stated, frustrated.  
  
Draco looked at her perplexed, "What was there Hermione? What are we looking for?"  
  
Hermione look up at him and he saw that she was crying, "I...but it was ri...right here and..."  
  
"Shh, Mione it's Ok," he reassured her as he wrapped his arms around her, "What was here in your nightmare?"  
  
She moved deeper into his arms, "Snape's...Snape's body only he was alive, barely."  
  
Draco said nothing, just held her while looking around them. He was looking over her right shoulder when he noticed something odd. Gently he detangled himself from Hermione and went to inspect it. At the other side of the clearing the ground sloped down and at the bottom was a small lake. What had caught his attention was the grass, it was screwed up...like something heavy had been drug through it.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and began descending the hillside. He tried to take it slow but he felt the instant Hermione's foot caught on something and she fell forward. For the rest of the journey down Hermione and Draco were on their asses. They hit the bottom with a thud and the wind was knocked out of Draco due to Hermione landing on him. The two took a second to get their breath back and Draco took that time to look around.  
  
He looked all around him and when he got to his right he stopped short. Lying near the edge of the lake was Professor Snape. Hermione sat up, not even realizing she was straddling Draco, and followed his gaze. Instantly she was on her feet and moving towards her professor. She knelt down and put her ear to his mouth to see if he was breathing but she couldn't tell so she opted to feel for a pulse. She had to wait but soon she managed to find one, though it was extremely weak.  
  
"Draco, we need to get him to the castle or he is gonna die! I need you to look around for anything we can use to make a stretcher with, wood would be best. NOW!!!" she instructed.  
  
Draco looked at her and knew why Voldemort and his father considered her a threat, she was level headed when there was a crisis. While he was searching for what they could use Hermione was assessing the extent of Snape's injuries, all the while wondering how he survived what looked to be weeks down here. She soon found her answer; he had dragged himself to the lake for water and, fortunate for him, he was next to a berry bush. Though, another day and he would have died, they needed to get him out of there.  
  
Draco finally came back with some wood and vines to make a stretcher. They aligned the wood as best as they could and strapped it together using the vines. Hermione would have liked better but it would do; now they came to hard part, moving Snape. As far as Hermione could see he had suffered some broken ribs and some major cuts and bruises. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to move him or not but they had to chance it. Draco moved down to Snape's feet while Hermione grabbed his arms and together they managed to lift him off the ground slightly and move him on to the make-shift stretcher.  
  
"Ok Draco we are gonna have to do this is stints so we don't tire ourselves out or hurt Snape. There is no way we are gonna be able to lift him so we will each take a side up front and pull. Getting up the hill is gonna be the worst part so we will do that as fast as we can and then rest. You got it?" she asked.  
  
Draco nodded and together they grabbed a side and began dragging the professor behind him. After the first few steps Draco understood why Hermione said they would go in stints, the man was freakin heavy. They began the treacherous trek uphill and more than once Snape almost went sliding off the back but to Draco's astonishment Hermione managed to stop in time to fix it and they continued. It took them five minutes to reach the top of the hill and Draco was thrilled when they did; he was totally exhausted and he was used to physical exertion, Hermione had to be dieing. Draco looked over at her though and she was a model for determination and if she was as tired as Draco she didn't show it.  
  
Slowly they began walking back the way they had come, hoping they wouldn't get lost. On the whole it took them a grand total of two hours to make it back out of the forest because of the breaks and their slowness. Hermione sighed in relief when she saw the familiar castle and gently set Snape down to rest for a minute.  
  
"Is there any way we can call Dumbledore or another teacher so they can get here faster? Cause I cant take much more of this and I don't think Snape can either," Draco asked.  
  
"Not that I know of, we will have to continue so lets go, I am not gonna let this man die!" she replied.  
  
Draco sucked it up and grabbed his side of the stretcher. What should have taken ten minutes to walk took forty and that was only to the door. They did not stop for another rest and kept on going into the castle and towards the Hospital Wing. They halls were empty at this time of night and Draco was wishing for a teacher to be making rounds but there was no such luck; even the paintings were all asleep.  
  
Finally they made it to the Hospital Wing only to realize Madam Pomfrey was away at a convention of sorts. There was no one to heal Snape. Hermione instructed Draco to help her get him on a bed.  
  
Hermione was looking down at the professor, thinking hard. Draco had lost all hope that Snape was gonna live and he was saddened by this. Hermione's movement caught his attention and he looked over at her. She was going through all of the cupboards looking at all the potions and medical supplies.  
  
"What are you doing Hermione?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey isn't here and Snape doesn't have much time. I am going to have to do this and you are going to help."  
  
Do you hate me for leaving it there? Sorry but that is all for now. Look for a new chapter in the next couple of days. See ya. 


	13. He's Alive

Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I was at my friend's house and then she came over here so I haven't had time to write. As for your question twinklystars there is no apparating on Hogwarts grounds, which Hermione has so graciously told us many times, and neither had their wands with them; Hermione had sleepwalked out there and Draco had run after her without thinking about grabbing his wand, hope that answers it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and thanks for all of the great reviews...oh and I also have a question for Julia...why in the hell do you keep calling me Tarface? Just wondering. On with the chapter!  
  
Draco stared at Hermione and tried to figure out how she thought she could heal their very wounded professor. Neither of them had any experience with Medical magic and he doubted Hermione could do much from reading a few books on the subject. When he didn't move Hermione turned back around and faced him.  
  
"Draco I need you in this, OK? I can't do this by myself and you are the only one here and he can't wait any longer or he is going to die...SO MOVE YOUR ASS!!!" she yelled loudly to make sure she got her point across.  
  
It worked and Draco began grabbing what she instructed from the cabinets but he had to question her, "Hermione how do you expect to heal him when we have to experience in this sort of thing? I have no doubts in your magical abilities but this will take more then knowledge obtained from a book."  
  
She didn't turn from her task but she answered, "I am not sure we can do it either but I have to try and there is no time to run for Dumbledore or the other professors. I read this potion in a book and I remember how to make it but I am not sure if I can...hopefully my reputation as an 'Insufferable Know It All' will pay off."  
  
Talk ceased then as they went to making the potion. Draco found a cauldron in one of the cabinets and together they chopped and prepared the ingredients how Hermione remembered from the book. Though she didn't show it Draco knew she was scared and he didn't blame her, the life of their potions professor was their hands and they had no clue if they could help him. Finally the ingredient were prepared and they added them to the potion carefully in the order they were supposed to go...again from only Hermione's memory.  
  
As they watched it boiling Draco posed a question, "What exactly is this potion supposed to do? I have never made one so complicated."  
  
"It is one of the most advanced potions known and it has the ability to heal a person entirely if brewed right...but...if brewed wrong it will kill them," she replied nervously.  
  
Finally it was done and they poured it into a glass; Draco had expected it to take time to cool before giving it to Snape but once it hit the glass it was room temperature. Hermione said nothing as she moved next to Snape and carefully tipped his head back. Slowly she poured the blue liquid into his mouth and rubbed his throat so he would swallow. Once the entire potion was swallowed Draco looked at his professor expectantly; thinking it would work immediately.  
  
Hermione caught his look and explained, "The potion can take up to five hours to take effect...either way. I will stay here with him while you go get Dumbledore, he must know what is going on."  
  
"Fine but you should sit down you look exhausted...not that I'm not but you are more important. I will be right back," he replied as he walked out the door.  
  
Had Draco looked at her a moment longer he would have seen Hermione smile...he thought she was important. She took his advice and sat on the cot next to Snape's. As she looked at her professor she finally realized the implications of tonight's endeavors...she truly was a seer. As well she knew her visions would not go away and each time she had them something new happened. First she had just had a dream but then she almost went comatose and now she was sleepwalking; she knew she needed to be trained.  
  
Draco finally returned with professor Dumbledore twenty minutes later and she had never been so glad to see the Headmaster in all the years she that had known him. He went to Snape and checked his vitals but she knew he was till alive...barely. She looked at Draco in relief that she was not in charge anymore and she realized something terrible...Draco was going to die. Her first nightmare came back to her...the initiation and Draco's screams before dying. She closed her eyes and tried to push the image away but it wouldn't budge. She started when she felt a hand on her face and when she opened her eyes she saw Draco standing over her with a look of concern; she finally realized he had brushed a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong...well besides the obvious?" he asked, he voice dripping with concern.  
  
She just shook her head and leaning into him when he sat down and pulled her into his arms. Dumbledore looked over at the two top students in the school and smiled sympathetically. Draco had told him the whole story on the way here and he now saw that Hermione was a seer. He would talk with her about that in the morning but for now they needed sleep.  
  
"You have done all you can for professor Snape, and even if it doesn't work you tried your best. You two should sleep here tonight you look exhausted. If the potion worked you will know when you wake up," he said softly.  
  
Dumbledore was not sure what he expected but it certainly wasn't what happened. Draco slipped off the shoes he had hastily put on when he ran after Hermione and the two of them got under the covers of the cot they were on. He stayed until he knew they were asleep and he walked back to his own quarters. He hoped Severus made it out alive but he was almost sure he would...he had every confidence in Hermione's abilities and memory.  
  
His head was pounding when he woke up and when he barely opened his eyes he shut them again immediately. He didn't understand how he was alive; he knew he had passed out and he figured that was the end but he was still breathing. As he lay there trying to work through his headache Snape realized something of importance...he wasn't lying on the ground.  
  
Before he could think he sat straight up and opened his eyes. He regretted it but he kept his eyes open and soon he could see properly, he took in his surroundings and realized he was I the Hospital Wing. His mind went into overdrive as he tried to figure out how he got there. He took in a big breath to discover that, thought they were still sore, his ribs were no longer broken and he realized he seemed to be in a healthy condition. He was even more confused until he looked to his right and saw the two students in the cot next to him. As soon as he realized who they were and that they were asleep in each other's arms he gasped.  
  
It was this gasp that woke up Hermione and quickly sat up when she saw Snape sitting up in bed, thus waking Draco. Hermione sat there looking at her professor and before she could stop herself she ran over and hugged him...SNAPE! She came back to her senses and stepped back from him and they both looked at each other in uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Draco.  
  
"Hey...only I am supposed to get hugs like that!" he whined from the cot.  
  
Hermione turned and gave him an annoyed look and Snape looked at them both bewildered.  
  
Finally he found his voice, "How did I manage to get here?"  
  
"I had a vision of Crabbe dumping your body in the forest and when I woke up I was in front of it. Draco came out and together we went in and found you by that lake. We dragged you out on a makeshift stretcher and believe me it was a long trek." Hermione answered him.  
  
Draco finished up for her, "Yeah and once we got you here Hermione took control and managed to make a potion from memory...the...never mind the name was too complicated."  
  
Snape barely heard him as he stared at one of his most hated students. She had saved his life even though she hated him and she could have gotten hurt herself? He was not used to people saving his life and the last person who had was his enemy as well. Before any of them could speak again, however, Dumbledore floated into the Hospital Wing with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning to all of you. I trust you two slept well and Severus it is good to see you alive and well, we have all missed you scowl around the castle," he stated cheerfully. "Now you two have classes to attend to so I suggest you get back to your dorms and change and go eat breakfast, I will make sure the good professor is well."  
  
Hermione and Draco quietly walked out and left the two professors to speak. They knew no one would be out in the halls right now so they felt comfortable with holding hands as they walked back to their common room. As they walked in past the portrait Draco stopped and turned her to look him in the eye.  
  
"Mione why were you crying last night? I know you were worried about Snape but that wouldn't be reasoning enough for you to cry. What is it that you aren't telling me?" he asked sincerely.  
  
As she looked into his eyes she felt herself start to cry again but before she could answer him Harry burst into the room.  
  
The two of them looked at him strangely and he finally spoke, "Snape is back and he's in the Hospital Wing...looks like someone beat him up pretty badly."  
  
Hermione gave him one of her superior looks and Draco just chuckled and said, "That is old news Harry we already new. We were however having an important conversation so would you mind leaving?"  
  
Harry looked at them dumbfounded, "But how could you know I just found out cause I went in for a headache potion?" he asked upset that they knew.  
  
"Because we were the ones who rescued him from the Forbidden Forest Harry and you don't have to leave cause the discussions over, I am going to get a shower." Hermione stated as she turned and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Harry caught the concerned look Draco was giving her and set him a questioning one but the Slytherin shrugged and sat down, waiting for his turn to take a shower. When they were all ready they headed out to get breakfast. They split paths and the usual place and walked in separately. Through the whole day Hermione could feel Draco watching her and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She couldn't get the vision off of her mind and quite a few times she had to stop herself from crying. She knew she should tell him but she was afraid of what might happen.  
  
The day was finally over and she went to rest in her common room. She was surprised to see Draco there when she entered, she had expected him to be a Quidditch practice and then she remembered it was raining outside and the Slytherin girls didn't like getting their hair wet when they didn't have to. Silently she set her stuff in her room and came out to sit with him. She sat herself on the couch he was on and wasn't all that surprised when Draco reached over and pulled her into his lap.  
  
He didn't ask her what was wrong the night before and this morning but she knew his tactics and she knew she would break under them. Finally she did and she found herself telling him what she had seen in her first dream. He listened carefully and never interrupted but she could tell by how tense he became that he didn't like this one bit. When she was finished they sat together in silence until Draco finally spoke.  
  
"You know I would never hurt you right? At least I don't want to hurt you," he asked her.  
  
She nodded her head, "Yes I know you don't want to hurt me...but I also know that you were raised to be a Deatheater and nothing is going to be able to stand in the way of your father's plans for you."  
  
Draco thought about that for a minute and he came to a decision, "You're wrong about that Mione you could stand in the way of his plans."  
  
She looked up at him quizzically, "How can you say that with such conviction? I am not match for your fathers influence."  
  
"Yes you are...because I love you." 


	14. Feelings and Secrets

Well I finally found time to write a chapter so here it is. I have been way busy with job hunting and stuff but I have a cold so I don't have to do much right now. Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for all of the great reviews. Caution: I wrote this while I had a cold and most of it under the influence of NyQuil so it may be odd.  
  
Hermione stared at Draco in shock; she could not believe what she had just heard. She had never thought in a million years that she would ever hear those words...let alone from Draco Malfoy; she had no clue what to say.  
  
Draco finally spoke, "Can you please say something? I don't think I can handle..."  
  
Draco was cut off when Hermione captured his mouth in the most passionate kiss of his life...and he'd had a few. When they finally broke for air Draco looked at her and noticed a few tears had leaked from her eyes; softly he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "I love you too...god I never thought I would say that to anybody."  
  
Draco smiled at her and shook his head before kissing her again. Hermione curled up in his arms and Draco watched her as she fell asleep; neither heard the sound of the portrait closing.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked up from their seats on the couch when a very emotional and pissed off Ron came walking through the portrait; he was so distraught he didn't even notice or comment on the fact that his little sister was sitting in the lap of his best friend.  
  
"I can't believe she is swallowing the shit that he keeps telling her. There is no way he means it he just doesn't want to let go of his newest conquest," Ron nearly screamed in frustration.  
  
"Um...Ron what are you talking about?" Ginny asked her pacing brother.  
  
Harry hastily answered, "Nothing Gin he is just playing around...I'll have a talk with him in the other room."  
  
Before Ginny could answer Harry grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him to the seventh year dorms.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you man!? No one is supposed to know about all of this! What were you going on about anyway?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"I was going to Hermione's common room to talk to her...try to make things less awkward between us and I over heard a conversation between the two of them. He told her that he loved her and she believed him...AND SHE RETURNED THE FEELINGS! How could she love that evil, conniving slime ball of a Slytherin? I am a much better man than he is," Ron exclaimed before running out of energy and collapsing on his bed.  
  
Harry looked at Ron in shock, "He actually admitted that he loved her? No way! I mean I knew he did but the fact that he confessed to it is amazing...so unslytherin. Sorry Ron I got a little excited there but the fact is he does love her and she loves him back. You can't make a person's feelings change, it just doesn't happen that way; you can't choose who you love, you know that more than anyone being in an unrequited love."  
  
Ron nodded but Harry knew he didn't really feel any better. Quietly he left the dorm room to come face to face with a confused and pissed off Ginny.  
  
"What have you been keeping from me Harry? What is going on with Hermione and Malfoy?" she nearly screamed at him.  
  
Harry couldn't help but look guilty and he knew he was going to have to tell Ginny about everything that had been going on. With out a word he took her arm and lead her out of the common room and then out of the castle. When they finally reached their spot by the lake he stopped and Ginny stared up at him expectantly.  
  
"Well what exactly do you want to know Gin? There is a lot to tell," Harry finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I want to know what has been going on with Hermione that you all have been keeping from me. I thought we were passed keeping secrets so I wouldn't get hurt," she stated, hurt.  
  
Harry sighed, "Gin this wasn't about keeping you safe it was about keeping Hermione and D...Malfoy safe. You remember when the whole war started between them and everything and she got really obsessed with it...well after a while she stopped hating Malfoy and for the past two months or so they have been together, romantically."  
  
Ginny stared at Harry in total shock and denial. She couldn't understand how one of her best friends could fall for Draco Malfoy in the first place and then not trust her enough to tell her; not to mention her brother and boyfriend didn't even tell her.  
  
"How in the hell did I not know about this? Malfoy has feelings for her back? That is impossible he has got to be playing games...just using her like all of his other conquests. What is she thinking?" she asked rapidly.  
  
"Gin since when has Malfoy ever had a relationship that lasted more than a week at most? Besides you haven't seen them together and I have, believe me it's real. If you really doubt it I can show you," Harry stated calmly.  
  
Ginny nodded her head and followed Harry as he led the way to Hermione and Draco's common room. When they reached the portrait Harry said the password and it was then that Ginny realized Hermione had never invited her to visit in her common room; she was one of her best friends and she had never been here. As Harry opened the portrait he Draco looked up from his seat behind his desk and motioned for Harry to be quiet. Harry looked to where Draco pointed on the couch and saw the slumbering Hermione.  
  
When Ginny walked in behind Harry she glared and Draco but all he did was raise and eyebrow at her and then sent a questioning glance to Harry.  
  
"She over heard a conversation I was having with Ron and she made me explain. She had to see for herself," Harry whispered in answer to Draco's unspoken question.  
  
Ginny watched her boyfriend talk to her enemy and realized that Harry had become friends with Draco.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? You are friends with him too Harry, after everything he has done to us? How?" she yelled at her stunned boyfriend.  
  
Before anyone could answer Hermione sat straight up on the couch, "What the hell is going on? Who is yelling?" she asked groggily.  
  
"I was yelling Hermione and we were just discussing your relationship with Malfoy. Mind telling me what the hell is going on it your head?!" Ginny answered angrily.  
  
Hermione put her fingers to her temples, "Gin can you please not yell I have a headache. And what about my relationship with Draco?"  
  
Before she answered Ginny watched as Draco moved from his desk to sit behind Hermione on the couch. Carefully he pulled her backward to sit against him and he began rubbing her temples to ease her headache.  
  
"So Harry wasn't lying then, you really are with Malfoy Hermione? He really does care for you. How did this all happen?" Ginny asked meekly.  
  
Hermione smiled and her and began the long story.  
  
"Crabbe! You disappoint me; you failed to do what I told you and now Snape is alive and well because of it. I told you not to be seen and you were spotted. What the hell do you have to say for yourself?" Voldemort yelled at his minion.  
  
Crabbe looked at his master with fear, "My Lord I swear no one was around when I left the body, if there had been it wouldn't have taken them a month to find him. I am sorry that he was not actually dead and I should have made sure before I left but I swear no one saw me. I am sorry for my failure."  
  
"Perhaps you are right Crabbe but if no one saw you then how on Earth did they know the exact spot to find the body?" Voldemort asked angrily.  
  
"If I may break in My Lord it is possible that no one saw Crabbe dump the body. I believe there is another way that they found out. I believe that Hermione Granger is a seer. The last time I visited Hogwarts she was having a terrible nightmare and she almost went comatose because of it. She could have had a vision about all of this. As well I have it on good authority from my sources inside the castle that she was the one who found Snape in the forest," Lucius Malfoy explained to the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort smiled maliciously, "So the Mudblood is a seer is she? Well that is an interesting piece of information. Very well I will allow you to live Crabbe but don't you ever fail me again do you understand?"  
  
Crabbe nodded and Voldemort and Lucius walked to the other room to discuss Hermione's new powers.  
  
Once Ginny had heard everything Hermione and Draco had to say she swore to keep it a secret, though she was dying to tell everyone. Her and Harry left and Hermione and Draco sat in peace.  
  
"So what are you doing for the holidays Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Same thing I do every year Hermione, stay here and have a quiet and relaxing vacation," Draco answered her in the same hushed tone.  
  
Hermione turned to look at him, "You never go home for the holidays? That has got to be boring."  
  
"Not really I find ways to entertain myself. What are you doing for the holidays?" Draco asked in return.  
  
"Staying too, my parents have got a lot of work this season so I figured I would have more fun here then by myself at home," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco smiled down at her, "Good then we will have a quiet, happy holiday together. Are the other two-thirds of you staying also?"  
  
Hermione looked at him puzzled, "Other two...oh you mean Harry and Ron. No they are going to the burrow for vacation; they invited me but I decided to stay here on the off chance that you were too."  
  
Draco smiled at her and kissed her softly. Slowly they both fell asleep on the couch, each content with their lives...for now.  
  
Well that is all for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I could have written more but man is this cold harsh. I can't seem to keep my eyes open for long. Well please review and tell me what you think. 


	15. A Muggle Dance?

A/N: Well I have devised a way to write chapters with out cutting into study or work time so hopefully I will be updating more often...Well enjoy the chapter.

'Draco,

Your mother and I wish for you to come home for the holidays. This is NOT and request. I will pick you up from the train station. Be there or you will face the consequences.

Lucius'

Draco read the letter again, hoping it would say something different but it stayed the same. He couldn't believe that his father ordered him home this holiday instead of any other holiday. He had no idea how to tell Hermione he couldn't stay with her as they had planned. Draco didn't have time to plan his strategy as at that moment Hermione walked through the portrait, as soon as she saw Draco, Hermione instantly put her hands behind her back; sparking the boy's interest.

"What are you hiding from me Mione? Is it my present?" he asked curiously.

Hermione gave him her best innocent look, "NO Draco, I don't know what you are talking about."

Draco just sent her a "yeah right" look and dropped the subject. Before she could ask about the letter however her handed it to her to read.

"You have got to be kidding me! Why the hell does he want you to come home now? Why this holiday? Do you think he knows anything?" she asked in a rush.

Draco shook his head, " No I think it is something else. Possibly about me becoming a Death Eater."

Instantly Hermione froze; she remembered all to well her first prophesy dream and she had been having it for the past week. She forced herself to calm down and think about it rationally.

"I don't think it is. In my dream there is no snow around and it doesn't feel cold. This must be about something else...maybe about me being seer. You said your father knew, maybe he wants you to keep and eye on me?" she suggested.

Draco suddenly smirked at her, "Well you I would have no problem with that assignment. Let's start with what you are hiding behind your back. Shall we see what you bought whilst shopping with Ginny?"

Before Hermione could stop him Draco snatched her bag from her and began to open it. Suddenly he realized that had been to easy and by the time he looked up Hermione was already at her door.

"Just because you are a Slytherin doesn't mean you are the only sneaky one around here Draco," she stated with a smile.

Draco just rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk to continue homework, letting her keep her secret for now. Hermione re-emerged from her room a few minutes later dressed in her PJs with a book; she had already finished the homework days ago. However she just didn't feel like reading. She put her book down and walked over to Draco who looked up at her in surprise. Without really thinking about it Hermione swug her leg over his and straddled him...now Draco was really surprised.

"Uhh...Mione...what are you doing?" he asked shakily.

Her response was a shrug of her shoulders before she leaned down to kiss him. It took Draco all of three seconds to kiss her back; the two were so into one another that they did not hear the portrait opening.

"You know I normally wouldn't interrupt students but I believe we had a meeting scheduled," Dumbledore stated cheerily.

Draco and Hermione looked over at him and almost laughed at his reaction; neither were embarrassed about Dumbledore seeing them make out.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Sorry Professor...you are right we did have a meeting scheduled...I believe it was about the next school function. Right?"

Dumbledore nodded his head as Hermione stood back up to sit instead in her own chair. As the meeting began none of them knew of the events taking place at Malfoy Manor...

"Are you sure you son will consent to this mission Lucius?" the Dark Lord asked his most loyal servant.

Lucius Malfoy nodded his head, "Yes...he knows what will happen to him if he does not...as well he hates Mudbloods as much as you or I and he hates the Granger girl even more so."

Before Voldemort could answer Wormtail burst through the door; panting from lack of breath.

"WORMTAIL!! What are you doing here?!" Lucius screamed at the little man.

"Sire," he said, collapsing at the feet of the Dark Lord, "I just received word that Snape told the Ministry where you were hiding...Aurors are on their way now."

Voldemort hissed audibly and looked at his servants, "Very well...I will go to my old family home and hide there, I trust you will get rid of the Aurors Lucius."

Lucius just gave a short nod of his head in answer as his Lord disappeared. With Voldemort gone Lucius turned on Wormtail and glared.

"Where did you get your information Wormtail? Who are you cooperating with to get these kinds of warnings?" he asked, seething.

Wormtail look at him smugly, "That is for me to know and you to find out Malfoy! Stay out of my business!"

Before the man could turn around Lucius had him pinned to the floor.

"Your little tricks concern the Dark Lord there fore what you do is MY business. I suggest you learn who is in charge when our Lord is away or it will be your head!" he yelled before regaining composure, "Now I have some Aurors to deal with if you don't mind."

Lucius walked off leaving a scared, and now wet, Wormtail behind.

Hermione sighed and collapsed on the couch as the Head Master walked out.

"So we need to schedule a Prefect's Meeting soon so everyone can get their assignments before they leave for vacation," Draco stated as he plopped down next to her.

"Seems like...I can't believe the man wants to put together a Muggle dance...he is totally crazy! What are the Slytherins going to do?" she asked before falling into a fit of giggles.

Draco looked at his girlfriend perplexed, "Are you ok Mione? Have you finally cracked?"

"N...No...I was just trying to picture Pansy...i...in Muggle clothes...it really struck me as funny," she manged through peals of laughter, "I just can't see her in jeans and a halter top!"

Draco laughed a little, "Well we better turn in for the night and we will post a bulletin tomorrow."

Hermione nodded before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek and bouncing off into her room.

The next day Draco passed out flyers in the Great Hall and the Muggle dance became the main discussion at breakfast; especially at the Slytherin table.

Pansy complained the loudest, "They expect us to dress up and parade around as a bunch of Muggles?! How...undignified!"

"You know Pansy," Hermione said as she entered the Great Hall, "you can hardly talk about undignified when you are screwing every boy in your house. As well most Muggles would die before wearing something as hideous as you have on."

"Why you stupid little Mudblood!! Where do you get off speaking that way to me?!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you aren't smart enough to realize I have talked this way to you since we met then you really are a lost case."

"Enough Mudblood...go back to the Gryffindor Table where you belong...with all the Blood Traitors!" Draco stated maliciously from his seat beside the fuming Pansy.

"I don't know which is worse...being a whore or being the one who sleeps with a whore! Good bye then...Malfoy...ParkinSLUT!" Hermione said before walking to her own table in search of a good meal.

Draco watched her the whole time and wanted to laugh at what she had called Pansy. One look at Pansy made him stop; laughing would be a seriously bad idea. As it was another day had started...another day where he would have to pretend that he hated the love of his life.

A/N: Well that is all for now...please review...your advice helps a lot....sorry again for taking so long to update...I really have been busy...also in your reviews feel free to tell me how you would like this to go...I would really like to know what you guys want to happen...until next time.


	16. First Times and Disapearances

A/N: Hi guys! I'm Back!!!!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update but my life has been so full and hectic lately that there has been no time for anything but school, work, and helping at home…but here it is…the next chapter…so please review…your comments are always welcome…here we go

"So what are you going to wear to the dance Draco?" Harry asked the exhausted looking blonde.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders, "Have no idea, Mione is dressing me…not literally though…DAMN!"

Harry smiled but decided it best not to say anything. When the two boys reached the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room Draco said his good byes and proceeded to the common room he shared with Hermione. It was only two days until the now infamous Muggle Dance and Draco was completely tapped out of energy. Hermione and he had been making plans and delegating all of the prefects, which was a chore. On the whole the prefects were pretty excited about the dance and did what was delegated to them but Ron was a serious problem. If it was one thing that put a damper on the whole process it was Ron's refusal to do anything the Head Boy and Girl told him to. Finally Hermione had enough and ended up kicking Ron out of the prefects until he could resolve his anger issues; it only served to piss him off more.

Draco sighed with relief as he pushed open the portrait to his common room and hastily made his way to the door that led to his room. His attitude was anything but attentive but his head snapped up upon entering his room. The whole room was dark except for a few candles lit here and there and on his bed were two boxes, one red and one green. Cautiously the Slytherin approached the boxes and found a note taped to one of them.

'Draco,

You can't see me but I am watching you right now. The two boxes in front of you each contain a gift from me to you. The catch is you only get to open one; the remaining one will be held until a later time. Be careful, as the first box you touch is the one you have to open, that means no shaking of the boxes. Choose wisely and Merry Christmas.

Love,

Hermione'

Draco couldn't help but to look shocked but then excited. He had no clue what his girl had planned nor which box he should choose; for all he knew one didn't contain anything at all. Finally he decided on the red one as it was a Gryffindor color, and he secretly liked it a little more than green. Carefully Draco unwrapped the bow holding the box together and slid the top off. Inside he was annoyed to find tissue paper, which he had to move aside to get to the real gift. Finally having fully unwrapped the package Draco staring in shock at what he found inside. Suddenly Draco heard giggling behind him and turned to find Hermione smiling at him.

"And here I thought you would pick the green one. Too bad, I liked what was in that one more," Hermione stated while pouting.

Draco raised his eyebrows; "You got me lingerie for Christmas, how sweet."

"The lingerie isn't the present Draco…seeing me in it is," Hermione stated, blushing slightly.

Draco smirked, "You would really wear an angel outfit for me? And all I got you was a new book!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. Before Draco could say another word she had grabbed the box and escaped to the bathroom to change. Draco had absolutely no idea what to say about his girlfriend's present. Slowly he turned his head to the other box and decided he might as well do something while waiting for Hermione to get into her new costume. However, as Draco went to undo the bow the gift gave him a surprising shock and he realized Hermione had put a spell on them so that he could only open one.

'DAMN IT! She said she liked this one more…wonder what it is…why does the girl have to be su…'

Draco's thoughts were immediately halted as Hermione sauntered out of the bathroom in a white leather corset that hugged her tightly, matching bikini panties, white fishnet stockings and angel wings; Draco's mouth literally dropped. The glitter around her eyes and how she had done her hair in soft waves down her back only served to enhance the vision in front of him.

Hermione did a little spin, "Well what do you think?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words, but nothing he could say would do justice to how amazing Hermione looked in her get up. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly.

"I figured you had already seen me naked so appearing in lingerie was no big deal plus it matches my tattoo. I couldn't figure out what to get the boy who had everything so I figured I could give you me…visually anyway," Hermione explained.

Draco managed to nod his head in understanding and Hermione giggled. Slowly she walked towards him and Draco couldn't figure out how he had never noticed the way she swayed her hips when she walked. When Hermione reached Draco she leaned up and kissed him softly. Draco noticed she seemed a bit nervous but dismissed that thought as he leaned down to kiss her properly. After a few moments Hermione pulled away from him.

She gave him a chastising look, "Don't you even want to know what the second part of your gift is?"

"What is it then?" Draco questioned.

Hermione smiled slightly, "Anything you want."

Draco couldn't believe his ears and he found himself wondering if he had died and gone to heaven. He would love nothing more than to make love to the beautiful angel in front of him but he didn't want it to be his decision.

Suddenly Draco was smiling like a maniac, "Well...since you are an angel you really should learn how to fly."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh NO!!! I am so not going to fly on a broom...you can forget it!"

"But you said anything I wanted, and I want to go flying with you...please?" Draco pouted.

"Now I wish I had never said that! Arg! You promise to keep me safe and not let me fall off and die...and no tricks?" Draco nodded, "Fine, just let me go change."

As Hermione headed back to the bathroom Draco grabbed her arm, "I thought since I had already seen you naked it didn't matter."

Hermione gave him a "yeah right" look but then completely surprised Draco by slipping off the fishnets. Hermione giggled at the astonished look on her boyfriends face before starting on the corset. She had almost gotten the thing undone when Draco's hands stopped her and she looked up at him with the most innocent smile on her face.

"If you don't go change in the bathroom right now I wont be able to stop myself from jumping on you," Draco said seriously.

Hermione touched her forehead to his, "Would that really be such a bad thing? And don't even think about asking me if I am 'sure' about this because that would far to teen movie and annoying"

"...Teen movie?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A muggle thing, don't worry about it."

Draco leaned down to kiss her, "You still owe me a flying lesson though."

Hermione smiled before closing the distance between them.

Ginny slammed her quill down on the table, "God this essay is pointless. I can't even find any information on it...in any of the books in the library! I think I am just gonna go see Hermione to get her take on things."

"NO!!" Ginny looked at Harry, "Um...I think her and Draco are trading gifts tonight...besides I want to hang out. We haven't really been around each other lately."

Ginny gave Harry a skeptical look, "Oh really...so what exactly is Hermione giving Dra...HOLY SHIT! NO WAY! Now I have to go see her!"

Harry quickly grabbed his girlfriend as she headed towards the portrait hole but before he could say a word Ron came in.

"What are you two doing?!" Ron nearly screamed.

Harry suddenly realized that when he grabbed Ginny his hand had somehow ended up on her chest.

Thinking quickly Ginny answered, "God Ron, I am sixteen years old and capable of making my own decisions. Harry and I were just gonna go hang out in the boy's dormitories...ALONE!"

Harry just flashed his friend a smile before diligently following his girlfriend up the stairs; where Ginny instantly turned on his as soon as the door was closed.

"And why exactly can't I go see my best friend who just lost her virginity?" she inquired.

Harry looked at her like she had two heads, "Maybe because she might be in the process of loosing it right now and besides I think, I don't know, maybe she would want to spend time alone with Draco right now! Since you found out about them you really haven't let them be alone."

"I have so, I only go over there when I absolutely have to!" she exclaimed.

"Ginny, you find everything in your life an excuse to 'Absolutely have to go over there'!" Harry yelled back, "Give them their space!"

"Since when do you think you can tell me what to do? So what if you are my boyfriend, you still don't run my life you know! And if Hermione and Draco had wanted me to give them space they would have said so!" Ginny fumed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "The only reason neither of them has brought it up is because they don't want to hurt your feelings! I hear from both of them how much of an annoyance you are becoming!"

"Oh so now I am annoying ! Fine why don't I just stay away from you then so I can't annoy you!" she screamed as she walked away.

"Ginny!..." Harry yelled after her.

Ginny ignored him and continued her walk down the stairs and out of the common room all together. As Harry came down the stairs Ron looked up at him confused. Harry just sat down next to him.

"Where do you think she's going?" Ron asked.

"Don't know but she will be back I am sure she doesn't want to get in trouble," Harry answered.

_Ginny was walking around the Hogwarts grounds; obviously upset about something but Hermione didn't know what. Finally Ginny stopped when she reached the lake, in a spot Hermione had often seen her occupy with Harry. She just seemed to look around and it frightened Hermione that anything could get to one of the toughest people she knew; it made her want to reach out and comfort her but she knew this was a dream and that wasn't possible. _

_Suddenly a figure was approaching Ginny and Hermione didn't like it one bit. Before either girls could register waht was happening the stranger hit Ginny with Petrificus Totalus. Hermione watched in fear as her best, girl, friend was carted off into the forest unable to scream or fight back. Hermione ran after them abandoning all reason and hoping to stop the man that was taking Ginny away. Hermione was so close, if she could just get a little ahead and see who the person was...just a few more feet and..._

Hermione suddenly jolted awake, unsure as to what woke her. From beside her in the bed Draco groggily sat up as well and looked around. Hermione realized that someone was banging on the portrait door, trying to get in. From the corner of her eye she saw Draco roll his eyes at the ceiling and lay back down. She just sighed and reached for Draco's shirt by the bed, which she slipped on and walked out of the room.

"Who is it?" she yelled half way to the portrait.

"Hermione it's Harry, please just open the door!" came the voice from the other side.

Hermione smile, "Sorry Harry, guess I forgot to tell you the new password...just a sec. You know you should try knocking soft...Harry what is wrong?" she asked as she finally got the portrait open.

"Ginny's missing," he replied in tears.

A/N: Well I decided to be evil and leave this hell of a cliffy...sorry...hope you liked this chapter and as alway read and review please...love to get feedback...till next time (a hopefully soon next time)


	17. Taken Over Again?

A/N: HI everyone!…I know I haven't updated in forever but I figure I have a good enough thought process right now for another chappy so here goes…

Ginny was sitting blindfolded and tied to a chair. From what she could gather she was in a very cold and rather damp room so she had to figure she was in a dungeon of some sort. No one had been in to see her since she woke up but she had to think of that as a good thing. She was trying to figure out who would kidnap her instead of Hermione, Harry or Ron, they were the important ones in the school…she was just the tag along. Suddenly there was a sound of creaking metal and footsteps of someone walking inside.

"Hello Ms. Weasley. I am sorry for wait but you know how hectic it is being a leader, so much to do so little time," a voice Ginny vividly remembered from her past stated.

Ginny was unsure if she should answer or not but either way she didn't think she could form words around the lump forming in her throat from fear.

Voldemort laid a hand on her shoulder, "What nothing to say Ginevra? I thought we were friends? I mean you did help me in your first year did you not?"

"I…you made me do those things…you took control of me," Ginny stated meekly.

"But on the contrary my dear it was you who willingly let me come into your life and your mind. All I did was as you asked…ease your loneliness. But alas I hear you have Mr. Potter to keep you company now a days. How is Harry?"

Ginny pooled all of her Gryffindor courage, "FUCK YOU!"

A resounding SMACK filled the room as Voldemort backhanded her across the cheek. A few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes but Ginny refused to openly cry in front of him.

"Now Ms. Weasley see what you made me do?" he asked.

Ginny glared at the spot she figured him to be in, "I don't think I could make you into any more of a monster than you already are. What do you want with me?"

Voldemort seemed to roll his eyes, "Dear child I want to continue our relationship where we left off."

"Professor what are we going to do! My sister is missing and so far we haven't so much as formed a search party!" Ron screamed.

Dumbledore sighed, "Please calm down Ron…we will accomplish nothing if you continue to be hysterical. Now can you think of anywhere your sister might have gone? And for that matter why was she out so late in the first place?"

For the first time since coming to the office Harry spoke up, "She and I had a fight earlier this evening, she kinda stormed out mad. I don't think she would run away or anything like that though, she really isn't the type."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with sympathy and Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. She could imagine how distraught he must be on the inside but also knew he would never show it. Suddenly she remembered her dream.

"Professor I had a dream just before Harry woke me up…it was about Ginny. She was hit with a Petrificus Totalus and carried off into the woods," Hermione stated quickly.

Suddenly it felt like all eyes were looking at her like she was crazy, all but Draco's and she couldn't blame them; it sounded crazy even to her but her dreams had been right before.

"Hermione…" Ron began.

"NO…Weasley don't start saying her dream has nothing to do with this. May I remind you that it was her dream that allowed us to find Professor Snape? I told you I believe she is seer and whether you or she wont admit it she is and we have to believe that what she sees is real," Draco finally spoke up.

"Draco I don't think now is the right time for this argument…"

As if on cue of mention of her gift Hermione's head began to pound and her vision became blurred. The other three people in the room were talking to her but she couldn't hear any of the sounds only see their mouths moving…everything was starting to get dark and she squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to make it all stop.

Hermione opened her eyes again to find herself still in darkness but it wasn't unnatural. It would seem she was in a dungeon of some sort.

"_Dear Child I want to continue our relationship where we left off," Hermione spun around to see Voldemort standing in front of Ginny._

_Upon closer inspection she could see the other girl was tied to the chair and blindfolded. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing…she had never had one of these visions while awake before…only the most powerful of seers could see while awake. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and turned her attention back to the other two in the room._

"_What do you mean continue where we left off…what relationship?" Ginny asked quietly._

_With no answer Voldemort leaned closer to her and placed the tips of his fingers to her temples and released his magic. The magic was so bright that Hermione looked away to avoid burning her eyes. When the light died down she turned back to her nemesis and best friend._

"_There now that wasn't so bad was it? Now that I have control of your mind again I think I can let you go," the former stated._

_Suddenly the bonds tying Ginny were gone and she swiftly stood and removed the blindfold. Hermione though for sure she would run but she didn't_

"_What is it you wish me to do My Lord?" she asked obediently._

_Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Ginny was once again under the control of Voldemort. Before she could hear the Dark Lord's answer she was flying backwards into a light…someone was calling to her but she couldn't tell who…she had to help Ginny. _

Suddenly Hermione's eyes snapped open and she realized she was lying on the couch in Dumbledore's office. What had woken her up was Draco who now had his back to her and was facing the door. Suddenly she heard a voice she wasn't expecting.

"What happened to Hermione? She looks like she saw a ghost," Ginny asked with concern.

Hermione stood up instantly and stared at the red head. Before she could say anything Harry rushed to Ginny and enveloped her in a hug.

'Maybe it was just a dream from stress…she could have just went for a walk or something…but it seemed so real! And they have all come to pass so far…'

Hermione didn't want to admit to believing her friend was taken over but there were too many things pointing to that fact.

"Harry get away from her!" she snapped, "She was taken by a death eater and Voldemort has taken over her mind again…just like second year. I don't know what he thought he could accomplish by this but I can only assume her orders are to assassinate you."

Harry looked at her incredulously but amazingly trusted her and stepped away from his girlfriend.

Ginny turned to her, "What in the world are you talking about Hermione? I just went for a walk and managed to get a little turned around…I didn't mean to scare anyone."

All eyes were on Hermione waiting for her to explain but she didn't think she could.

Dumbledore came to her rescue, "After what I just saw with Ms. Granger I am inclined to believe what she says…Petrificus Totalus."

Ginny went stiff as a board and fell to the ground. Harry and Ron were still looking at her like she had grown a second head but she didn't care…she knew now for sure what she was and with the Ginny problem out of the way she thought of her first dream of Draco dying at the hands of the same man who control the red heads mind again. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as if knowing she needed comforting right then and she didn't object. Everything was hitting her at once and she turned and buried her face in his chest, crying softly.

Dumbledore finally broke the silence, "I think it would wise of you four to return to bed. I will put Ms. Weasley in a safe place until we can figure out how to free her mind."

All of them nodded and retreated from the room to their respective dorms. All with heavy minds and weary thoughts. Harry and Ron were trying to process the information that their best friend was a seer while Draco and Hermione both tried not to think of the first of her prophesies as it seemed it was all too likely to come true.

Well I hope you liked that chapter…my mind kind of gave out so this where it ends for now…I sincerely hope to update soon but will not make any promises…till next time


	18. Help Needed

Hola! Well I know that it has been a bit since the last update but I promise I have a good reason…well actually I don't! I have just been really absent minded not to mention I did just move so my mind has been else where for a while. Here's hoping you like the chapter….

Draco and Hermione made it back to their dorm room; neither had spoken on the walk back. Absentmindedly Hermione started walking towards her bedroom before a hand stopped her. Turning around she came face to face with a serious looking Draco.

"Hermione we need to talk," he was short and to the point.

Hermione bowed her head in submission and sat down hard on the couch while Draco moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her; putting his hand on her knees.

"Look before you start talking I know what you are going to say. Just because I had a vision doesn't mean it will really come true, that we can change it. Well so far I haven't been able to change SHIT! Everything I have seen has come to pass. So I will say my part; we are through! I wont be with you if it means your death; I wont have that on my shoulders. I WONT!" Hermione yelled.

Draco had to press down harder on Hermione's knees to keep her sitting before he moved over to the couch to envelope the girl in a hug. Hermione tried to resist but Draco was far too strong and she truly needed to be held.

Draco kissed her temple, "Breaking up with me wont help Hermione. And I wont let you. I already love you and nothing is going to change that now. Whether we are together or not my true loyalty is to you and Voldemort will be able to figure that out. The only way to save me is to be with you; to have you and Harry there to back me up so it doesn't come to pass. I love you and you know I would do anything if it meant being with you and keeping you safe."

Draco felt Hermione nod her head against his chest as she snuggled closer. Carefully he lifted her head to look at him before leaning down to kiss her.

Hermione pulled away, "Can we go to bed now please? I really need some sleep before the final set up tomorrow, plus all of this Ginny stuff and other visions. I just really need to escape to another world for a while."

Draco kissed her temple again before lifting her up in his arms and walking the short distance to his bedroom but didn't stop until he reached the bathroom. Hermione looked up at him confused but he ignored her look as he put her down to start running bath water. When he turned around from the faucet he found Hermione behind him holding bubble bath and bath salts. With a small smile he took both and poured them in the water before again turning back to his girlfriend. Crooking a finger he beckoned the girl towards him and she complied. Once she reached him, Draco began unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing, which she hadn't taken off before rushing to Dumbledore's office; she had barely managed pants. As he slipped the shirt off her shoulders he bent down to kiss her neck; nibbling softly at a particularly sensitive spot. Hermione moaned softly at his actions; while he reached down to unbutton the jeans she had thrown on. Once her jeans were unzipped as well she wiggled out of them to reveal she had not thought to throw on knickers as well as a bra.

Draco rested his forehead to hers, "Get in the tub and relax Mione. You need it; worry about tomorrow when it comes."

"What about you? You need to relax as much as I do. I'm not getting in the tub unless you do," Hermione stated.

Draco half smiled at her and stepped back to remove the clothes he had thrown on in the mad dash to Dumbledore. Once Hermione was sufficiently satisfied with his nude form she stepped into the steaming water; inviting Draco to sit behind her. The two teens situated themselves to sit comfortably in the large bathtub and just soaked in the water.

Elsewhere Harry was sitting up in the Gryffindor common room; unable to sleep knowing the girl he loved was following the orders of Voldemort. Ron had seemed to have no problem trusting that Dumbledore would fix things and had drifted right off to sleep but Harry couldn't help but feel nothing could be done. He didn't like trusting Ginny to anyone else but himself but he didn't know where to even begin to try to help her. It was times like these he wished he still had parents so they could tell him what to do or how to proceed; hell he would settle for having Sirius there to help him out. The fact still remained, however, that they all were gone and he didn't have their advice.

But he did have the advice of his friends and the Headmaster to rely on if he ever needed it and right now he needed Hermione. If anyone could help it was she; she had the visions and she knew every book in the library if research needed to be conducted. He just didn't want to impose himself on her and Draco. He knew something was going on with them that he didn't know about and that they needed to work it out; but at the same time he wanted to help Ginny NOW! Harry finally decided that they would want to help Ginny as much as he did and if he had to impose on their lives a bit to save her that is what he would do.

Decision made Harry started the trek from The Gryffindor Common Room to theirs. It seemed to take forever for him to make it to his destination but once he did he felt more confident about Ginny's fate. If anyone could figure out how to save her it was his best friend. Harry was about to say the password when he realized he still hadn't been told the new one. Starting to feel bad again he brought his hand up and knocked on the portrait, when no one answered right away he knocked again, louder and more insistently. Finally the portrait swung open to reveal Draco clad in only a towel and dripping wet. Harry didn't even get a chance to explain himself before Draco stepped back into the common room and opened the door wider to allow Harry room to enter. Harry smiled him thanks and walked to sit on the couch. It wasn't even a minute before Hermione entered in a bathrobe and sat next to him while Draco went to put something on.

Harry started to explain himself, "I am so sorry to impose on you and Draco but…"

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, "What do you need Harry?"

"I need to get Ginny back. I need to get Voldemort out of her mind for good," Harry stated while placing his head in his hands.

"Dumbledore said he was taking care of it Harry; I highly doubt he would just leave Ginny the way she is," Draco declared as he walked in.

Harry groaned, "I know all of that, I do, but I can't help but feel like it isn't enough. I don't like to think I don't fully trust Dumbledore to get the job done but at the same time I would feel much better knowing the two smartest people I know are working on the problem as well. You two know the library in and out and you know things others don't. I really want you guys to work on this; but I understand if you cant."

Draco and Hermione locked eyes, each knowing they couldn't refuse the request. Hermione nodded to Harry before getting up to change into clothes. Once she emerged from her bedroom the three headed out of the dorm and in the direction of the library. This was one time Hermione would not feel bad about breaking into the Restricted Section.

Well what do you think? My brain struggled a bit to get this out but it finally did it…hope you like and please review..


	19. A Friend Lost

I am trying really hard to get all my fics updated so I can say they have all been updated in this current year

I am trying really hard to get all my fics updated so I can say they have all been updated in this current year. Here is next in line…hope you like it. And as always anything surrounded by '' is thought and anything in italics is a vision.

"Hermione…wake up…Hermione," Draco spoke softly as he shook the slumbering girl, "the dance starts in an hour Hermione you need to get up."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and she rolled over before realizing what he had said and bolted straight up, "Oh god! Why the hell didn't you wake me earlier!?"

"Because I know it won't take you very long to get ready for the dance and because you have been up for nearly three days straight trying to finish putting it together and research how to save Ginny. You needed the sleep baby," Draco explained.

Hermione just smiled at her boyfriends excuse and leaned up to kiss him softly, "I guess you are right, but no more delaying I HAVE to get a quick shower and get ready…and what about YOU! You don't even look like you have showered for it yet!"

Draco smirked, "That is because I haven't. I was banking on the fact that by now there wouldn't be enough time for us to take separate showers which would mean we would have to shower together."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his "plan" before rushing into the bathroom to start the shower; if they were showering together then they were definitely going to barely make it on time.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Draco entered the dance first and had to try very hard not to start laughing. All of the Slytherins were huddled on one side of the Great Hall looking completely out of place and pissed off; but that was normal. What was abnormal was the clothes they were wearing, and how utterly ridiculous they looked in them; they didn't even match. Draco had seen most of Hermione's wardrobe so he liked to think he had at least some type of muggle fashion sense but still he was smart enough to let Hermione pick out his outfit of nice jeans and a tee shirt with the name of some muggle band on it.

'What the hell is Metallica anyway?' Draco pondered.

Shaking his head of his thoughts he sauntered over to the rest of his housemates.

Pansy looked up at him, "Can you BELIEVE this? This has to be the most demeaning thing I have ever done."

As luck would have it Harry and Ron were walking by just in time to hear that comment and neither could stop themselves from snorting in laughter.

Ron took it a little bit further, "I find it very hard to believe that THIS is the most demeaning thing you have ever done. I mean the whole school KNOWS you 'did' Draco."

Before anyone else could react Hermione's voice was heard behind them, "Ron this is supposed to be a fun social function, please refrain from trouble making behavior or I will have make you leave. As well the rest of you will be on your best behavior or disciplinary action will be taken."

Hermione put a hand on both of her friends and pushed them away before any more words could be exchanged. As she was walking away Draco discretely gave her a once over and decided he approved of her choice of tight low rider jeans and form fitting black tank top; simple but very alluring.

Once they were out of eye range both Hermione and Harry turned to Ron and gave him a warning look that left no need for words; he was on very thin ice with the both of them. Ron nodded to their looks and quietly followed them to the drink table. Hermione started laughing before they even reached the table and the boys looked at her in concern before they too start laughing at what they saw. Standing behind the table serving out Kool Aid was Dumbledore in a tie dyed shirt and a pair of purple parachute pants.

"What is so funny to you three? I'm afraid you three are enjoying yourselves WAY too much," Dumbledore smiled at them.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Y…Yeah too much fun. Can I have some grape please?"

"Coming right up," Dumbledore responded, then lowered his voice, "How goes the research on Ms. Weasley's condition?" at the shocked looks on all three of their faces he continued, "I assumed Harry would come to you for help as he always does and truthfully I could trust no one more with this responsibility."

The three teens exchanged sad smiles and Harry spoke, "It is slow going but we will find something."

Hermione dazed off as the boys continued a conversation with Dumbledore…

_The next thing Hermione knew she was on the opposite side of the room she had been on before. Looking around her she saw everyone was still acting as if nothing had happened and then she noticed something else; she saw herself standing by Harry and Ron at the drink table. Hermione started to panic now that she knew this was a vision and it was of an event in the very near future._

_Draco's voice broke through her panic, "What are you doing here?"_

_Hermione spun to face the person he was addressing and was shocked to see Ginny standing right behind her._

_Without provocation Ginny raised a wand and started firing curses at everyone around her within range. All around her people were panicked and frozen in place. The first person to respond was surprisingly Ron but Ginny was faster and hit him with Petrificus. It was then that Harry came forward and without missing a beat Ginny spun and sent the killing curse straight at him. Right before it hit its mark Harry was pushed out the way and the curse hit his rescuer instead._

_Dumbledore sent a stunning curse at Ginny and ran over to the person who knocked Harry out of the way. Her surroundings were fading around her but the last thing Hermione saw was herself crying kneeling next to the now dead Draco._

Hermione blinked as she came back to herself and noticed Harry, Ron and Dumbledore were giving her concerned looks.

Before she could explain she heard Draco from across the room and turned to find Ginny was already in the Great Hall. As she saw Ginny raise her wand Hermione thrust her arm out on instinct and felt power flow straight towards Ginny. The power hit her hard and she was thrown into the wall behind her. Harry was the first to react and ran over to his girlfriend's side. Hermione stared in shock at what she had done without even meaning to.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Draco was looking at her but she and everyone else in the room was focused on Dumbledore and Harry assessing Ginny. All Hermione could see was blood pouring from Ginny's head and Dumbledore looking for a pulse, looking panicked for the first time since Hermione had known him. Dumbledore looked up and they locked eyes and she knew that Ginny was gone.

Sorry but this is where it will be left. I am happy to have an update. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
